Third Girl
by Nayhleii
Summary: The Life and Trials of Lera of Sharta: The third Girl.
1. Permission

This is set the same year that Kel graduated, the new training master is Padraig. Thank you for reviewing, I will try to get more chapters up, but they take a long time to plan.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lera was kneeling in front of her mother, hands in a praying position begging. Her little voice rang, through out the silent room. "Please, Mother, Let me try!" Her Mother looked at her sternly and said in a harsh voice Leralinda - Quirana of Sharta, don't kneel, proper ladies don't do that, get up!"  
  
Lera stood, her plain white dress falling down to her ankles.  
  
I don't Want to be lady, Mother, I want to be knight, Like lady Alanna and Keladry!" she pleaded.  
  
Do not mention those disturbing women in this house her mother practically roared " They are not proper, they are not real ladies so do not call them that"  
  
Lera was practically crying, she never cried. She was as tough as any boy she knew. In fact several of the boys in the village were scared of her.  
  
Lera had long brown hair the was braided in a plait that fell past her hips. Her crystal blue eyes were soft and beautiful. She was skinny, and had, what her mother called figure.  
  
She wished with all of her might that she was ugly. She was the prettiest out of her Mothers seven daughters.  
  
"Mother, you cannot possibly stop me from doing what I want to do. I will go to Knight school and you cannot stop me" Lera glared at her sisters, who were all "tsk-ing" her ceaslessly.  
  
Her mother frowned and said coldly "We will see what your Father says" and strode out of the room. Lera smiled at her retreating back. I would go to knight school. I am my father's favourite. Possibly because I am basically the son he never got, and Imp spunky, as he calls it. He would let me do what ever I wanted, she thought, Victoriously.  
  
~  
  
After much debate at the Sharta House, Lera and her father set out to Corus.  
  
Lera was upon the back of her Black Mare, Faithful. Faithful was named after Lady Alanna's black cat, who was killed by Josianne of the Copper Islands.  
  
The ride to Corus was un-eventful, and enjoyable. Lera and her Father stopped to stay at an inn called the prancing pony. It was crowded, and a man was sticking an arrow through his own arm as A lady led Lera and Her father to their rooms.  
  
I?¨  
  
When Lera entered the room, she looked around. Her father's room was beside hers, joined by a closed wooden door.  
  
There was a small one person bed, covered with a white sheet, sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
Lera ran across the carpeted room to the open window. She stood looking out at the palace, for a long time. Soon she would be a page at that place.  
  
A knock on the connected door, jolted her back into reality. She walked over and opened it. It revealed her, solemn looking, father. He walked over to her bed and sat down, immediately standing again. He began. Lera followed him edgily and sat down on the bed.  
  
Smoothing her travel worn white dress, she asked in a small, nervous voice " Father, what is it?"  
  
Her father stopped pacing and sat down. Minutes ticked by and they sat in silence, Lera sitting and watching her father anxiously, her father was staring of into space, thinking hard.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Her father spoke "Lera, you are my favourite daughter and I want you to be happy no matter what. Do you understand that I love you very much?" After seeing her nod, he continued " I want you to think really hard about this. Do you really want to be a knight?" Lera cut him off " Of course I do Father, Why would I be here if I- " Her father silenced her by putting his hand up. " You will be on your own for eight years, without your Mother or me to help you through rough times. You will be the only girl among hundreds of boys, and you might be, well, you know, tempted to" he blushed, so did Lera. " Father, Mother already talked to me about that" she said, her face extremely red.  
  
Her father sighed, "Good" he said. " You need to think about this. Hard. Okay? You will be working hard, you will be bruised and cut and you will tear muscles, this is no fantasy, it is real." Her father said, looking at her squarely.  
  
She hadn't thought of the injuries that she would get, only about the evil people who she would injure.  
  
Her father opened his mouth to add some more unhappy thoughts to Lera's brain when there was knock on the door. Her father looked at her and said " I will leave you to think" he said and without another word, he left the room.  
  
Lera walked to the door and opened it. In the hall outside her room stood three women. Two of them looked about the same age, one of them had flaming red hair and the other had shiny coal black hair. The third one, was the youngest, by about fourteen year, and looked roughly seven years older than Lera, she had short hair and looked rather fit, and stocky, she was the tallest. They were all dressed in plain breeched and shirts. Lera invited them in. Letting her guests sit on the bed, she sat in the chair opposite from them. The youngest one had brought a grey blanket. She plopped it down onto the bed at looked at Lera "It is really itchy" she said looking disgusted, a gleam of humour was shining in her eyes. Lera decided that she liked them.  
  
The bright haired woman, out stretched her hand and said " I'm Alanna, nice to meet you"  
  
Lera gasped and feebly shook Alanna's hand. She looked at the young girl and said in shock "I just shook, the king's champion's hand".  
  
The girl smiled at Lera and said " Welcome to Corus I'm Keladry of Mindelan, Please don't call me that, I hate it, call me Kel" she looked at Alanna and said " Alanna, really, you are a legend, you cant just barge in on a girl and pretend it's funny when she is utter shock at meeting you. As specially a girl to be a knight"  
  
Lera was just sitting, in wonder staring at the wall. She barely realised that they were talking. "Hmmmmmmm" Lera said, " Who are you?" she asked " the queen?" she said, not sarcastically.  
  
The dark haired woman smiled and said " Yup, but not when I don't have to be". Alanna looked at her. " That was what you told Daine" she said.  
  
"Who told me what?" came a warm voice from the door. In strode a fair haired woman, slightly younger that Alanna, but older than Kel.  
  
Lera just stared, looking back and forth between the Queen of all of Tortall, and the young woman who possessed the power to talk to and turn into animals.  
  
The queen looked at Lera and said " Please don't go all formal on me, call me Thayet, please" she seemed to really want Lera not to be form al, so indeed, Lera replied "Okay" though she did seem rather unbelievable in shock. There were four really famous people in her bedroom, all of who wanted to be her friends. A commander, Kel, a Queen, a champion and a Wild mage. This is incredible, she thought.  
  
She only half listened to the queen tell Daine that she had just told Lera the very same thing that she told Daine. Lera jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
It was Kel. "Hi" Lera mumbled.  
  
"Look" she said "If you need any help, I will be here, I can help you." Kel smiled at Lera.  
  
"Thanks" Lera replied, dumbfounded. "Tomorrow, you need to get fitted for clothes and" she said glancing at Lera's hip length hair "your hair will need to be cut.  
  
That night, Lera fell asleep, holding onto her hair, and in utter ecstasy.  
  
I?¨  
  
The next Morning, Lera woke, feeling fresh. Opening her blue eyes, she looked around the room. Her dream had come true, Today she would be off, to knight school. Opening the door to the hallway, she nipped down stairs in her nightgown to ask from a bath in her room.  
  
Once she was reclined in a hot bath, she washed off all of the grit and dirt from her body, that she had collected on the way here. Climbing out of the hot water resentfully, she dressed into a long blue dress. Less formal than the white one.  
  
Opening the door, she found a short blond hair child, who looked no more that three standing there. Her huge green eyes looked up at Lera with awe. " The-The Queen" she said eagerly "Gave me this" she held up a silver coin "If I would come up and get you" she said happily. Smiling at the girl, she walked out into the hallway, locking the door behind her.  
  
Turning around, she saw her father heading down the steps. Running to catch up to him, she let him escort her to the dining room, where she left with Alanna, the queen, Kel and Daine to go get her ready. She wondered why it took four people to help her. And when she asked, they said for support and comfort.  
  
She had a fun walk to the barber shop, were Alanna had to force fully shove her into a chair and tie her down, trying to convince her that it was for the best "Hair is the first thing men grab in a fight" she said "They are such sissies" she said smiling.  
  
Lera closed her eyes tightly. She felt s pair of sharp scissors cut of the majority of her long braid. Her hair fell, encircling her head in short soft locks of straight hair. The Barber slowly cut some hair to make it look neat, and proper. "Done" he said when he had cut the last bit of hair from her face.  
  
She snuck open one eye, but soon they were both open wide. She looked into the mirror, a tall, thin brown haired girl stared back at her. The "little longer than chin length" haircut framed her high cheek bones nicely. She turned her head left them right. Whirling around, she smiled at the others. They all hade their mouths open. Lera blushed, "How does it look?" she asked.  
  
Alanna was first to answer "You look, lets just say that no one will EVER tease you about being ugly". Thayet looked at her " You look great" she said smiling. Kel and Daine said at the same time, "Perfect" the whole group giggled, much to the barbers irritation.  
  
Walking down the path to the outfitters, Alanna told them all about how she was so nervous when she went to get out fitted. She had, of course been discussed as a boy.  
  
Entering musty room, Lera peered through the dimly lit dust. Seeing a man crouched in the corner, she stood and waited. After a moment the man walked over, his many chins jiggling with his every step. Despite his enormous amount of chins, he was quite greasy and frail looking.  
  
He glared at her. "Women" Lera thought she heard him mumble "Trying to take over men's work"  
  
He grabbed her upper arm and barked "Stand straight".  
  
Immediately Lera's back cinched up and she stood, almost as tall as the man. He barked a few numbers at his assistant, who came out of the back room with six sets of clothing and three pairs of boots. Looking at Lera, he barked "You rip em', you mend em' don't let me see you for a while" then shooed her out the door.  
  
As they walked down the path to the palace, Lera's knees began to quiver. She dropped one shoe. Not noticing it.  
  
After a few minutes, Lera felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing back, she saw the outfitters assistant standing there. In the light, he looked no more than two years her senior. "You dropped a shoe" he said looking Lera in the eyes.  
  
She saw a twinkle of mischiefness there.  
  
" I'm Daron" he said offering her a hand. She smiled "Lera of Sharta" she said evenly.  
  
"I'll look forward to seeing you around" he said smiling, then before she could answer, he darted out of sight.  
  
Lera ran to catch up to the others, as they entered the palace gate.  
  
I?¨  
  
Please read and replied to my fanfic, it is my first Tamora pierce one and I want to know how you like it, Should I continue????? 


	2. Arrival

Thank you for the review! I'm hoping to get a few more with this new chapter  
  
~  
  
Walking through the gates beside Alanna, Daine, Kel and the Queen reassured Lera somehow. They had all, with the exception of Thayet and Daine, bee through the nervousness of being accepted into a crowd of over-hyper men. The rod iron door swung open to reveal a sturdy looking young man. His flaming orange hair and large nose signified Lioness blood. Without hesitation, Thom hurtled himself forward into his mother. Alanna laughed, hugged her son and said "Thom, I still wonder why you didn't become a knight" she pretended to double over in pain. Thom laughed loudly and replied "Mama, you know that I love horses too much to use them against their will!" Alanna cut him of. Looking at Lera she said "Don't let him get started, he goes on for hours, and ignores everyone who tells him if these blasted animals didn't want to be here, they wouldn't stay!'".  
  
Lera smiled warmly at Thom, who smiled back. He was several years older than her, but by the looks of it, was at the same level of maturity.  
  
As they walked past, Thom told her "Your father has headed back home, he left a man called Simon here as your manservant. Simon brought your beast in here a while ago".  
  
Nodding a thanks to him, Lera walked up the huge oak doors that led into the great hall.  
  
Her knees almost buckled, she had to use the last of her strength to keep from that embarrassment.  
  
Alanna briefly explained that Herself, Keladry, Daine and Thayet were not permitted to enter with her and that she had to turn left and go to a small room labelled registration to get her key and room number.  
  
The silence of aloneness pressed on Lera's ears. She entered the cafeteria/great hall and found it empty. That's a relief, she thought. Then immediately got mad at herself for letting something intimidate her.  
  
Truth be told, she was terrified that she would do so horribly compared to the men that they would kick her out of the school. She wasn't really strong and she didn't fight a lot and she couldn't ride worth mud. True, back home she was better at arching that her father, but she could barely lift his sword.  
  
She didn't know whether she had the gift or not, she definitely didn't have wild magic though.  
  
Slipping down the hallway, her footsteps echoed through the silence. She neared the door way. Knocking three times as it instructed, she watched the top half of the door swung inwards, leaving the bottom half across the doorway. A half door, how funny, Lera thought.  
  
"My name is Selda. I make your bed, and clean the floors. It isn't up to me to keep your room clean. If you decide to hire a maid, she or he will be your responsibility. If they run away then you will have to find her or him." She rummaged through some drawers and cupboards till she found a small silver key on a gold chain. "There are only two copies of this key. This one, and one that I have to let me into your room to clean it. Just whisper your name and it will unlock, it wont work for anyone but yourself" with a scurried movement, she handed the key to Lera and shut the half door.  
  
Lera was confused, but read the paper attached to the key and walked down the hallway until she found it. Inserting the key into the lock, she whispered "Lera" A red fire shot out from the door and mildly shocked Lera's hand. She bit her lip the stop a yell of pain. She wasn't good at holding in pain. Trying again, she whispered "Leralinda-Quirana". The door swung open. She walked inside. The room was much like the room at the prancing pony, but the floor wasn't carpeted and the bed was slightly more comfortable looking. Lera also noticed that the blankets weren't scratchy.  
  
Trying to stay calm but finding it impossible, with the over whelmed feeling she was experiencing.  
  
She opened the closet door to her change room and walked in. It was a spacey room, roughly half the size of her other room. Her garments were hanging of hooks in the shelves. She reached for one. She had not yet tried them one. Pulling the breeches over her legs, she felt oddly satisfied with them. Buttoning up her blouse and slipping her blue tunic over top of it, she straightened her collar and tied her shoes. Her hair still fell halfway down her neck. She grabbed it and drew it back. Darn, she thought, too short to braid. Settling for a low ponytail. She tied it off with a piece of wet cloth.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door she bustled out into the hallway. There was a line-up of third and fourth year pages there. Directed by a young man. She looked down the hall. Seven new pages. She counted the older pages. Nine. Two would be "page" less.  
  
The Young Confident man spoke "Hello new Pages welcome to our Palace. I'm Headmaster Padraig. I am here to give you a sponsor. Your sponsor will show you around and assure that you don't get lost."  
  
He held up a list an slowly moved it from his face to focus. Once that task was complete he didn't hesitate to yell out the names of Pages and their new sponsors.  
  
" David of Karat" he called out as a short blond haired new boy stepped forwards.  
  
" Stuart of HollyRose your sponsor" Stuart strode out, shook David's hand and they walked down the hallway together.  
  
Lera began to sweat as their numbers became fewer and fewer. Soon there were only three new pages and five seniors.  
  
Lera caught her breath "Leralinda-Quirana of Sharta" he called out.  
  
Glancing nervously down the line Padraig called out  
  
"Carlyn of GoldenLake, your sponsor" Carlyn didn't look at all resentful towards her. Her actually looked keen. It made her uncomfortable.  
  
With the last person called out " Jeremy of Jesslaw"  
  
And his sponsor a friend of Carlyn's, Logan, a Bazir. Everyone headed towards the Cafeteria. Carlyn seemed to be staring at Lera. She glanced sharply at him and said "Well, are we going, or not?"  
  
He shook his head and walked down the hall. Stopping after a few meters to call back to her "Come on"  
  
She trotted after him, feeling rather uncomfortable. As it turned out, Carlyn was really funny. He was really easy going and laid back, and after the first few minutes when the ice were broken. Lera and Carlyn really hit it off and they were both just talking about normal things. It turns out that they even have the same birthday.  
  
When they finished eating their porridge, Carlyn led Lera into a classroom. Everyone was sitting attentively, She thought, Oh No! everyone is attentive and smart. But after a fat man waddled out and announced the History class. Lera soon found it really difficult to think of any thing besides history. Sir Myles, as he called himself, was incredible interesting, and He was Alanna's, blood bound step father.  
  
Lera was thrilled all through class. Myles even let them out two minutes early so that they could get a drink from the pond before Language arts class.  
  
"Come on" Carlyn said "Lets go meet some of my friends" Leading the way to his friends Carlyn stopped in front of a rather large group of people and the Pages they sponsored. Lera saw David of Karat and Jeremy of Jesslaw. She smiled nervously and stuck close to Carlyn. Stuart of HollyRose and Logan of the SunRacers ( A Bazir tribe) were standing with Carlyn all joking and laughing. Lera edged up beside Carlyn and his friends and smiled. They all looked at her interestedly. Again she felt uncomfortable. Carlyn noticed too and said " Guys, chill" he was serious. She smiled gratefully at him. He had obviously gotten over the fact that she was pretty and just wanted to be her friend. Soon all of the men; Stuart, Logan, Carlyn, David and Jeremy were all friends although, Stuart and Lera had several disagreement, as friendly as they may seem, Stuart and Lera had grown a little further apart in their closely knit circle of friends. Lera, she was just happy to have been accepted into their circle in the first place, maybe someday, she would sponsor a girl. 


	3. Sponsers

Lera woke the next morning feeling fresh. She yawned and sat up. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she walked over to the door, that was currently being knocked on. Cranking it wide open, she forgot completely that she wore only a white night gown.  
  
"Yes" she asked sleepily. Carlyn just stared at her. "Wha-" she said looking down at herself. She squeaked and slammed the door in his face. Almost crying, she grabbed her garments and ran hurriedly into the dressing room. Carlyn knocked on her bedroom door and called "Lera, can I come in?"  
  
Pervert, Lera thought. No, this was Carlyn he wasn't like that. "Yes, but leave the door open, you know the rules" Like Keladry, before Her, The door had to be open when a boy was in her room, or when she was in the room of a boy.  
  
" So, yesterday we got only a half a day because it was first day back. History and Language arts. Today we get the works" Carlyn rambled on.  
  
He wasn't really good at being smart, Lera thought. She held a giggle in. "So, we get all of our classes today?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"You wont be so Happy-Go-Lucky after tilting class" he said sarcastically.  
  
Lera blushed and emerged from the dressing room in her palace uniform. Carlyn blushed too, he cuffed her shoulder " Don't ever do that to me again" he said "That was scary".  
  
She growled at him and hit him back.  
  
~  
  
In the practice yards that afternoon, Lera and the other first year pages stood in a line up, the second, third and fourth year pages; which includes Carlyn, stood in another line.  
  
They each walked up to the bucket of wooden swords one at a time and pulled one out of the bucket. Then they walked back to their place. Turning to face their older opponent. They raised their swords. "Copy me" Ezkon said. Ezkon was the son of the old training person. He raised hi wooden sword and the pages followed the suit. "First year pages block" he barked.  
  
Lera raised her sword. She met Logan's, her partner's, eyes. He thudded his sword against hers. She thought he was being nice to her because she was a girl, so she put some pressure into her block, he sensed it and smiled. His next blow was harder. She smiled, Ah competition, she thought.  
  
( This is not part of the story, but I made a mistake before, she is good at sword fighting and arching, but nothing else)  
  
Lera put her weight into her blocks, soon they got carried away. Lera moved out of line and so did Logan, he advanced, she blocked, he tried a swing to the left, she blocked it and stabbed for his throat. His sword knocked hers away, right before it hit. He smiled, She glared playfully, "I almost had you" she whispered. He nodded.  
  
He whacked her elbow hard, she switched hands and put her right arm behind her back. She lunged in and poked his stomach, he doubled over. She laughed and walked over to him, by now they had attracted a crowd. He wheezed, then suddenly jumped up. Lera was ready and she blocked him, barely. He lunged in and smacked her shoulder with his sword. She glared and whacked his throat with hers. He grabbed his neck and started laughing "I forfeit" he cried. She smiled, but not for long. Ezkon strode in and yelled "what is this? Back in line Now pages"  
  
~  
  
Lera neared the riding ring edgily. She was no good at riding.  
  
Ezkon was there again, he yelled at her " Get a move on Page, we haven't got all day!"  
  
Lera walking into the stable and greeted her horse. She stroked his back "Hi, Faithful" she whispered, are you going to be nice?" he looked at her oddly. She smiled. Grabbing the tack off of the wall, she saddled Faithful. Cinching his girth tightly, she put one foot in the stirrup and tried to swing up. She ended up hanging from the saddle, one leg over it, upside- down. She was about to cry when she felt a strong hand lift her up onto the saddle. Wiping unwanted tears from her face, she looked down. A dark haired man stood there. He smiled at her. Offering hand, he said "Welcome to the palace. I'm Drailin, Stephan's assistant" Lera thanked him silently for ignoring her "difficulty" with mounting.  
  
Trotting out to the courtyard, Lera watched a few others emerge from the stable, a-horse. She noted that Carlyn was a natural at riding. Ezkon even used him to demonstrate tilting for the first years.  
  
Lera grabbed a lance, it was rather light and she could hold it up. Crossing it over her saddle horn, she pointed it at the quintain. Kicking Faithful down the run, she pointed her lance ahead of her. As she neared the quintain, she closed her eyes and pointed her lance. She felt it hit. It jarred her against the back of her saddle. She would have a bruise on her tailbone now.  
  
Suddenly, without warning her face hit the back of her horse's neck. Her chin throbbed and the quintain stilled. She had been hit by the sand bag.  
  
~  
  
Later on that day, after classes and homework, Lera stood admiring the bruises she had picked up over the day: a nice purple one on her chin, a green yellow one on her tailbone, a nice dark plum coloured one on her shoulder and a light purple one on her elbow. She heard a bell sound in the distance. She hated that bell. It was quiet time now. No more practicing. Study room time.  
  
~  
  
Lera was on her way to the bathroom during study time when a short, stocky boy rounded the corner and slammed into her, knocking her down.  
  
"Ouch" she mumbled, as she rubbed her behind. She stood up and looked at the blond torpedo.  
  
He offered a hand and smiled brightly. "Gerald of Cavalla" he said , "But you can call me Gerry"  
  
Lera offered a hand " Lera of Sharta" He looked her up and down. "Golly, your pretty" he said. She blushed and said "Thanks, come to our study group with me okay". The blond boy nodded and they walked off to the library.  
  
Lera completely forgot about her need to empty her bladder and walked back to the library again. She shook her head when they arrived and turned tail. Trotting down the hall, she rounded the very same corner again and ran strait into another boy. This just keeps getting better and better, she thought as she stood up. The second she was standing up, she received a very painfully blow to the head. She felt her cheek bone crush underneath the power of the blow. She cried out and looked up through her working eye, the other one had instantly swollen up because of the blow.  
  
A tall lean looking second year page stood in front of her. He had light brown hair that was drawn back in a ponytail behind his neck. His cold grey eyes looked her over. A glare touched his face. He had an icy voice that matched his white pasty flesh " I am Saban of StoneMountain, son of the sister of Joren of StoneMountain. Let me make it clear to you that my only concern with you is to drive you back to were you belong. Your kitchen."  
  
Lera felt her anger rising under her skin. Any second it would cause her skin to boil, then she would explode.  
  
Saban kicked her hard in the ribs. She winced and bit her cheek. Bad move, for when he punched her in the face, she bit down hard. Blood gushed into her mouth, she spat. Blood splattered Saban's face. Lera tried to throw in a punch, but ended up just running into Saban. He fell over. She leapt on him and attempted to hurt him. She scratched his face. Red welts spread were she had lightly grazed his skin. He pounded her in the collarbone. She stood up and kicked him in the face, and bruised his eye.  
  
The sound of footsteps made Saban drop her hair. Padraig looked sharply at them and said "My office! Now!"  
  
Oh great, Lera thought, a punishment and a new bruised collarbone.  
  
~  
  
Well how do you like it? Strange, you guys read it faster than I write it so please don't complain that it takes too long for me to write a chapter!!!!! thank you ( 


	4. Haserpes

Thank you for your reviews! I accept flames! I consider them constructive criticism. If FRANCE reads this , I would like her to review a review that says  
  
" I beg to differ " just so that I know she read the whole thing!!!!  
  
If any one reads this and has MSN add me please, I will talk to you about the Tamora pierce books and stuff it will be cool. My MSN e-mail address is vampiric_s0ul@hotmail.com thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lera walked silently along the hallway, her footsteps echoing loudly. She was thinking hard about what, exactly, she wanted to do to Saban right now. To her, burning him alive it a bowl of leeches sounded pretty darn nice.  
  
Pain flared up her leg, she went sprawling on the floor, her foot throbbing were Saban had just stepped on it.  
  
She stood up, shaking in rage. Now the leeches and burning seemed not enough, Better make it, slowly being stabbed to death by hundreds of little knives that go in an inch every hour. She sighed, mental revenge was sweet.  
  
Before she realised it, She was sitting in a red velvet chair across from Master Padraig's desk. He glared intently at both of them. "Well?" he asked "What have you to say for your selves?"  
  
They nodded in silent agreement and Lera supplied, "We ran into each other as we rounded the corner, your worshipy-ness, grace-y"  
  
Saban held in a laugh and turned red with the effort. "I would strongly advise against pertness, page Lera" Padraig said quietly.  
  
He seemed to kind of click out of it for several minutes, then he snapped at both of them.  
  
" You will each serve a professor at dinner each night for a week. I will send Selda over to your rooms with whom ever I choose to be your waiter. Dismissed" he barked.  
  
Lera stood up as he reclined and straightened his collar.  
  
As she exited, Lera noticed a beautiful, blond woman, wearing hardly anything enter his room and shut the door. All of the way to the infirmary, Lera wondered if that was Padraig's wife.  
  
~  
  
Lera knocked on a spotless white door for a second time. It swung open and in the frame stood a thin black woman. "Hello" she said smiling, "Please take a seat in the waiting room until Duke Baird will be sable to see you, Thank you" she lead Lera into an empty white room.  
  
Lera sat down, stock straight in a blue navy chair and looked around. The room was white. That was the only way to describe it. Not white with brown marks. White entirely. Fresh snow white.  
  
It hurt her eyes to look at it.  
  
It was good that she didn't have to wait long, soon enough a (as surprising as it may be) white door swung open on the opposite side of the room. Out came a tall old man with green eyes. He offered her a hand. "Duke Baird of Queenscove". She looked up at him and said "Lera of Sharta"  
  
He bowed politely. She giggled. Leading her into a shockingly yellow room, Duke Baird grabbed a glass of water and rested his hands on her temples. Immediately, Lera felt a cool stream of magic flowing through her veins. Her bruises lessened and her headache stopped.  
  
Now, getting her cheek fixed was a different story.  
  
It was bleeding from a small cut, right below the corner of her eye and her bone was smashed. He moved the bone around slowly, it grated together, causing Lera a little more that enough pain, it was like thousands of people were scrapping their nails now chalkboards inside her head. It sent shivers down her spine and tears poured down her face.  
  
Once it was settled back into it's place, Duke Baird stopped the bleeding and closed her cut. He shook his head and said "You had a small scar on your cheek"  
  
That's not so bad, Lera thought. Peering into the mirror.  
  
She immediately loved her new, and first scar. It was a white star with too many points, about a centimetre wide. She loved it. It was beautiful.  
  
~  
  
Lera walked down the hallway and entered her room to find a slip of paper on the floor, it read "Ezkon"  
  
Oh, no, Lera thought, Sir Ezkon will never let me live it down if I make one mistake.  
  
Oh No. Just when I think life can't possible get any worse.  
  
Truth be told, Lera was having a great time at the knight school, she was learning a lot and she even had arm muscles, be they small or not.  
  
~  
  
Lera crept into her bed, she was a s tired as really tired. She fell into a deep sleep the moment her head touched her pillow.  
  
Her eyes closed and she dreamt.  
  
~  
  
In her dream, the Outfitters assistant was being hung outside the palace.  
  
~  
  
She woke up shivering. It had been so real. Suddenly there was pounding on the door. "Let me in, Lera" Carlyn yelled. She quickly ducked into her dressing room, changed and answered the door.  
  
Carlyn and Logan barged in. They looked bewildered. Carlyn handed her a note that read.  
  
" All students assemble to the courtyards as soon as possible."  
  
She looked at Carlyn and said "I don't know what to make of that, but we best be going now!.."  
  
She trailed off and followed the boys to the yards. The whole school was there.  
  
Padraig was white and he walked to the front of the crowd and cried out loudly "There is a pack of Haserpes out there. They killed a boy from the village." He paused and looked at the king, who had just arrived. The king motioned for him to come over, so he did.  
  
Lera was in shock. No, she thought. My dream, It cant be. He was so nice. She looked around confused. She met Carlyn's eyes. He patted her on the back as if to reassure her.  
  
Just then, Padraig strode back on stage and said " Haserpes are a new type of Immortal, only recently discovered. They live in trees and slither like snakes. We do not have all the details on them yet. We know that they are half snake half human monsters that kill for fun. Pack you things and pack them lightly, for we are going Haserpes Hunting"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get it up and I like it a lot. It is well done in my opinion, but my favourite chapter so far is !!. The third one I think! oh well!.. you ( 


	5. Warrior Maiden

Lera stood stalk still among the hustle of hunting preparation. Her eyes wide. She suddenly felt cold and shivery. Like there was a blanket of snow over her. Peering at the newly risen sun she wondered how she was cold.  
  
She turned around, feeling an arm across her shoulders. It was David. He smiled reassuringly at her. She felt a second arm around her waist. She giggled and smiled at Logan. Gerry was now in front of her. "This is going to be lots of fun. Golly, I can hardly wait"  
  
Again Lera shivered. A huge wagon rolled past them. Carlyn was driving it. She supposed that he had been the only one there to take over.  
  
She looked eyes with him, His joking face completely blank, as placid as a lake in the night.  
  
He tried to smile at her, it was bleak. She walked up to the moving cart and opened her mouth to say something, but as is rolled by, she saw the outfitters assistant, lying in the back. His eyes were blood shot, and rolled back into his skull. Lera turned tail and ran, un-twining herself from her nervous friends. She gasped as she entered her room crying. She ran to the window and pulled it open. Leaning out, her last night's dinner spewed the ground beneath her. She got the feeling of repulsion just after she closed the shutters.  
  
She swung them open again quickly and vomited out the window. She felt as though she would start puking her organs because there was no food left in her. Lera saw a hand slide into her view holding a cup of water. She smiled gratefully and drank it , rinsing her mouth out. She turned around and looked at Stuart. She felt giddy. "Thanks" she muttered. He put a hand on her shoulder and said "That is what friends are for".  
  
From that day on, Stuart and Lera were really close friends. Like Lera and Carlyn. He even let her call him Stu.  
  
~  
  
right now, back to the story again  
  
~  
  
Lera grabbed her coat and ran out the door after Stuart. They ran to the pages quarters to meet Duke Baird. He parted them into lines of year. His rough voice echoed through out the hall "I will match two first years with two Second years and a Third or fourth year page. Any questions?"  
  
On thin gangly fourth year page asked " Why are we hunting these *things*?"  
  
Padraig's head snapped in the direction of the page. "Ah, good question Alec. We need to find out as much as we can. From what I am told, they are worse than spidrens. They kill for fun and kicks. Even if you have more questions, I don't feel like answering then right now. Use your spears" he said handing out spears "keep them pointed at the sky if a Haserpes attacks you. I advise you try to stab it. You must remain in your groups."  
  
He glanced along the lines of pages.  
  
"David of Karat, Jeremy of Jesslaw, first years. Kindle of Keenan and Mindelan, Saban of StoneMountain, second years and-um" he glanced around "Alec of Olau"  
  
Quickly the five boys huddled together.  
  
He looked straight at Lera and said "Leralinda-Quirana of Sharta, Gerald of Cavall, first years. Carlyn of GoldenLake, Solo of Trebond second years. And Stuart of HollyRose"  
  
~  
  
hmmmmmmm, I think I forgot to mention that Stuart is a third year page, one year older than Carlyn and two years older than Lera oh well you know now)  
  
He looked around, there were exactly five remaining pages. Three fourth years, one Second year, Logan, and a first year.  
  
He quickly called out the remaining names. "Logan of SunRacers, second year, Barry of Eldorne, first year, and Prince Roger of Tortall, Derel of SwanLake and Leo of King's reach"  
  
~  
  
don't read this, I'm just putting it here for a mental note to myselfE¦.  
  
Lera is going to Sponsor Princess Lianne in her second year  
  
~  
  
The groups ran outside, huddled together. Lera, Carlyn, Gerry, Solo and Stuart sprinted to the post marked "HERE".  
  
The king stood there and called out to all of the pages " look for patterns such as this" he held up a piece of dried mud with what looked like a pocketed wagon track in it. "If you spot one, don't attack, only defend yourself until help comes. In order for *Help* to know you need it, blow these three times, hard" he said as he passed out silver whistles to everyone. Lera tied her to a bit of rope and drooped the coil around her neck.  
  
Her troop set off into the woods.  
  
Carlyn led their group, creeping slowly, and low along the ground. Lera followed, Solo behind her then Gerry then Stuart. She put her hand on the ground to steady herself as they stopped so that Carlyn could look around. She felt something wet on the dry crisp dirt. Lifting her hand into the light, she saw her hands were covered in blood. She gasped and jumped backwards, right into Solo. He fell over and burst out laughing. Lera grabbed his head and stuffed it into a dead log to muffle his laughter. Once he had it under control again, he emerged. She smiled bleakly at him.  
  
Carlyn motioned for them to come to him. They all crept slowly towards him. He parted the ferns in front of him just enough for them to peer through. They gasped, Lera choked and looked away.  
  
Leo of kings reach was lying eagle spread underneath a Haserpes. The monster had a humans head and torso, but the rest was slimy coils of scales. In this case, a mottled green with a touch of brown that mad it's wearer look dirty. The torso and Head were muscular and Long greasy black hair fell from his head. His red eyes burned holes in Lera's brain. Without thinking about giving away their position, Lera brought the whistle to her lips and blew hard three times. Her whistle blasts echoed out through the silence of the forest. She heard the creature scamper towards their hiding place. The others looked at her in horror as the beast slithered through the ferns. Carlyn grabbed her from behind and dragged her over top of a log. The other were huddled there, barely breathing with fear.  
  
Lera panted quietly. Suddenly a grim head popped over top of them. Lera screamed and fear coursed through her veins. She was in shock, but not for long. She grabbed Solo's spear and raised it. She lunged at the creature. She felt warm blood spew her face and she heaved. She would not vomit. She couldn't. She stabbed the beast repetitively until it was still, blood pouring from it's several wounds.  
  
She turned around and ran a hand over her face in attempt to wipe the blood of. It didn't work, she ended up smearing it. When the others finally peered from behind the log, Carlyn's eyes widened. He later told her that she had looked every inch a warrior just then.  
  
~  
  
The king entered the small clearing at a gallop, six others behind him. He looked them the scene over and dismounted. He smiled grimly and said "looks as though you didn't need our help. Care to elaborate on your prior actions?"  
  
Lera, blood streaked and sore stalked over to him to explain. When she finish, he looked at her oddly and patted her shoulder as her might a dog. "Good job Page" he said. "I will send some one out with your horses, please remain here" with that, he trotted off into the woods.  
  
Lera and the other skulked around for several minutes, each taking their proper turn to vomit off at the edge of the clearing.  
  
When Thom arrived on foot, he held the reigns of their mounts. Handing the reigns of Faithful to Lera, he strode off. She mounted(with some help from Stuart)and set off to follow Thom.  
  
~  
  
That night, Lera lay soaking in a hot bath in her changing room when she heard a knock on her door. Grumbling she got out, dried off and dressed, the whole while, muttering "Just a second"  
  
Opening the door, Carlyn strode in. "Yes you can come in" she said under her breath.  
  
She looked around the room for her books, "I'll be there in a second" she said. He tapped his foot irritated. Grabbing her books, Lera led the way to the library for studying time.  
  
~ 


	6. the Dancing Dove

Lera awoke with a start, sitting up. No bells sounded in the distance warning her that she must scuttle to class. The thought hit her suddenly. It was the weekend.  
  
She rose to the privy and returned shortly.  
  
Rounding the last corner before her dorm, Lera crashed into Saban, her books flying everywhere.  
  
Blinking up at him, Lera managed to dodge his fist as it slammed for her face. Lera hated it how he attacked her un provoked.  
  
This was the second time.  
  
Succumbing to her instincts, Lera lashed out, her nails scoring three deep welts down his perfect cheekbone. He paused for a moment, tracing his fingers over his fresh wound as a small trickle of blood coursed down his neck.  
  
Lera felt her muscles bruise as he slammed his fist expertly into her stomach, throwing her back against the wall. Lera coughed, choking for air as he drew his knee up against her face. Had he his her nose, it would have shattered. An instant bruise flitted across her eyebrow as pain shot through her temples.  
  
Without thinking, Lera lunged forth, her tiny fist snapping aptly into his chest, one after another. When finally she stopped, her chest heaving with the effort of repeatedly punching her opponent. Saban took a deep breathe.  
  
They both heard it at the same time.  
  
Rhythmic footsteps heading there way.  
  
Lera hightailed it to her dorm and locked the door behind her. Admiring her new bruises in the mirror before putting her newly gathered text books away, Lera cleaned her wounded face a little, applying a soft layer of skin coloured dust to her black eye.  
  
Lera pressed her fingers to her temples, thinking that she really ought to get caught up in her Maths and History homework.  
  
That can wait, she thought, the image of a bath flashing through her head completely welcomed.  
  
A knock on her door brought her from her imaginations.  
  
She opened the door without bothering to ask who it was.  
  
"Hey! We're going down to the city.wanna come?" Carlyn asked, not waiting for an answer, but bodily dragging her from her room.  
  
Solo, David, Stu and Logan were waiting by the barn, their horses already tacked up. As Lera and Carlyn headed to the barn, they were cracking jokes about how they only invited Lera because they felt bad.  
  
A grin split onto Lera's face as she realised her horse had already been tacked up for her.  
  
Swinging onto Faithful with some.okay a lot.of help from Drailin, the stable hand, Lera was all set to leave.  
  
She smiled her thanks to Drailin, and trotted to catch up with Carlyn.  
  
A spur of the moment thought mad her pivot around in her seat. "Drailin?" She called.  
  
Drailin looked up from the broom with which he was sweeping the hallways with. "Yes?" He asked, pausing his work momentarily.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Lera replied, questioningly, "We are headed down to the city."  
  
A grin flitted across Drailin's face and his eyes lit up. It gave Lera the distinct impression that he wasn't included much. He nodded and darted into the barn, calling that he would tack his horse quickly.  
  
With Drailin riding a white mare named 'Everfrost', they set out for the hour long ride to the city.  
  
At first it was awkward with Drailin tagging along, but soon they all relaxed, and by the time they arrived at the City gates, they were tossing insults around with Drailin like old friends.  
  
Stu trotted up next to Lera, cutting her off from Solo.  
  
"Hey" She greeted him with a nod.  
  
"Have you ever drank?" Stu inquired, a playful smile on his face, and his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
Lera was about to point out that she obviously drinks water every day with the rest of them, but she got a funny feeling that that wasn't what he was talking about.  
  
"No.you mean alcohol?" She replied, tossing him a lopsided grin and receiving his nod in return.  
  
"We could go to a bar.the Dancing Dove." He trailed off looking to her for a response.  
  
Lera glanced around. It seemed that everyone was staring at her. She grinned and nodded.  
  
Despite her friends assurance that the people who worked at the bar really didn't care that she was a girl and that they were underage, Lera felt a little uneasy about the whole affair.  
  
Once Lera was comfortably squished between Logan and Carlyn, Carlyn ordered a round of whiskey for everyone, completely missing Lera's edginess.  
  
Lera pressed the drink to her lips, tentively sipping. Once again everyone's eyes were drawn to her. She swallowed the liquid, and instant warm sensation tickling down in to her stomach. She grinned and took a bigger sip.  
  
After three more rounds, Lera was finding everything hilarious, and she couldn't figure out why. Every time the waitress, Laughing Nell, passed by and Solo's jaw dropped Lera would laugh all the harder. She and the other found it especially funny when Nell, over by the counter, blew Solo a kiss and he nearly had a seizure.  
  
Lera began noticing how touch Logan was getting. Not that she really cared, but it was just small things, like his arm touching hers, and him going out of his way to lean over her, his stomach pressing against her. His fingers would occasionally brush against her body, though it was hard to avoid seeing as how six of them were packed into a four person booth.  
  
Lera was actively engaged in a conversation with Stu about purple ponies who steal grapes when Logan tapped her on her shoulder, whether by accident or no.  
  
Lera swirled around, and her lips nearly brushed against his, his face was close to hers, so close it irked her. She tried to shuffle backwards, but Carlyn's attempt to strangle Solo across the table prevented her.  
  
"Um.Logan?" She asked, curiously.  
  
Logan seemed to snap back from wherever he was and he backed off.  
  
The tingle of the short distance between them still fresh upon Lera's lips.  
  
Somehow, nearing the end of their amusing, comfortable visit to the pub, Lera had managed to cross the table from underneath and she popped up next to Stu and David. Grinning, her face pink from amusement and drink, Lera leaned back, thankful to get away from Logan, who was acting oddly.  
  
She felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks as she became distinctly aware of Stuarts hand pressing against her leg as she both struggled to remain upright.  
  
Lera left the bar entirely incapacitated and seriously confused about some feelings. 


	7. Hangovers and Dandelions

Whooot..a whopping two reviews.aren't you people nice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Arriving back at her dorm after being assisted in riding up the mountain by a very drunk and very useless Logan, and an extremely worried and hiccough prone Drailin, with commentary from Carlyn, Lera opened her door by whispering her name.  
  
The four of them stumbled into her room after dropping Solo, David and Stu off at their dorms. Absentmindedly kicking the door closed, the four of them collapsed into a deep sleep on Lera's single person bed.  
  
Awaking groggily, with her head resting on Carlyn's muscled stomach, and Drailin draped over her legs, and sitting on Logan, Lera pressed her fingers against her temples. Her head throbbed.  
  
She stood up, unpleasantly greeted with pounding in her ears. Groaning, she trudged into her walk in closet and dressed for the day, eyes crossing with the pain of her temples. She limped from her closet, wounded by the pain in her head, and found her friend stirring.  
  
"You all alive?" Lera asked.  
  
"I feel about as alive as you look." Carlyn said, managing a feeble grin and tossing it in her direction. Lera smiled half heartedly back at him.  
  
"I feel like I should be dead." Drailin said, clutching his head and moaning as he sat up.  
  
Logan didn't say anything, he just remained curled in a ball at the foot of Lera's bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lera's eyes widened as her friends scrambled to get into her closet. They had to drag Logan after them, since he wasn't able to stand.  
  
Opening the door, relief swept through Lera. She admitted Solo to her room and closed the door, letting Carlyn, Logan and Drailin out of her closet.  
  
Solo's eyes turned into saucers.  
  
"You guys slept over?" He hissed worriedly.  
  
A blush crept up onto Lera's face.  
  
"Where else would we go?" Carlyn asked, oblivious so the double meaning in Solo's words.  
  
Logan shot Carlyn a meaningful glance as Drailin, as light hearted as ever, leaned over and pinched Lera's behind. Lera lashed out at him, striking him playfully across the shoulder.  
  
Solo grinned and rubbed his face.  
  
"You guys look worse of than us." Solo said, indicating into the hallway.  
  
Lera swung open the door, and welcomed David and Stuart.  
  
Suddenly Drailin gasped. "What time is it?"  
  
He rushed out the door and away down the hall muttering about how late he was for work.  
  
Lera hated Sundays. In her opinion they were poisoned by the plague of Monday.  
  
Lera lay on the soft grass next to Carlyn in a practise field. The sun beat down on them, warming them nicely. Lera's eyes were closed but she could still see the mid afternoon sun through her eyes lids.  
  
The only sounds she could hear were the sounds of nearby birds and the distant roar of a jousting competition.  
  
She could smell fresh grass and approaching rain.  
  
Carlyn lay a little ways away, within arms distance, but there was about two feet between them.  
  
Lera rolled onto her stomach, admiring a blooming dandelion. Carlyn glanced up from his position nearby. He swung his legs around and flopped down on his stomach right next to her on the grass, grabbing the dandelion from her fingers. Lera lunged at him, attempting to snatch the dandelion from him. She reached out, groping for it, but Carlyn's fist remained tightly clasped around it.  
  
Lera leapt for it, landing squarely on Carlyn's chest, knocking the wind from him. He gasped for air laughing like a maniac and rolled away, pinning Lera beneath him. Lera laughed, and reached for her dandelion.  
  
Lera grabbed it from him, trying to roll away, but Carlyn's weight pinning her firmly to the ground.  
  
"Carlyn.?" She asked looking into his eyes, a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Carlyn didn't say anything, but leaned his head forward. Lera held her breath. Suddenly Carlyn stood up, and ran away, not looking back, but he had hesitated long enough for Lera to see the blush climbing up his cheeks.  
  
That night Lera fell asleep with plenty on her mind. She wondered about the tingles she had when Carlyn's face seemed to loom closer. About how she felt every time she looked into Stu's eyes. About Logan's odd antics when she was about.  
  
Sighing, Lera rolled over, and closed her eyes, wishing life was much simpler than it really was.  
  
Lera awoke to a gentle knock on her door at the crack of dawn. Rubbing her eyes sleepily and dawning more appropriate attire, Lera opened the door, admitting her visitors.  
  
Alanna, the Lioness Rampant, stepped into her dorm and looked about, a grin on her face. She was flanked closely by her well known husband, George and Keladry of Mindelan. Lera had grown accustomed to these brief meetings. Every time the Lioness was in Corus she would stop by to visit her only current successor in being a female knight.  
  
Alanna grinned and offered Lera a mug filled with steaming liquid. Lera took the offered glass. No matter how often the Lioness visited, Lera always lost her breath.  
  
"Sorry I woke you so early." Alanna started, sitting uninvited on Lera's bed next to George. "But I am leaving in a few minutes and I wanted to pop by."  
  
Lera nodded, motioning to Kel to sit.  
  
"That's fine, Madame. Anytime you wish to stop by, please do." Lera ducked her head respectfully.  
  
George grinned from ear to ear and tousled her hair. "Look Alanna, another baffled youth to add to you collection."  
  
Alanna glanced sharply at George, her eyes twinkling. "Let's not get on the topic of collections shall we, George. Because you have a very specific collection that I'm sure Lera would love to---" Alanna was cut off by George promptly wrapping his hand over her mouth. Struggling to free herself, Alanna elbowed her spouse in the chest. He grunted for air and flopped over imitating death on Lera's bed.  
  
Keladry, who had seated herself, leaned forwards. "Get in any good fights lately?" She asked. Lera could always count on Kel to question her status with the older males.  
  
Lera smiled. "Actually, I Have." She paused, sipping at her drink. "I fought a fourth year page earlier. His name is Saban." Lera paused, glancing into Kel's eyes before continuing. "Of StoneMountain."  
  
Judging by Kel's sharp intake of breath, Lera assumed that Joren was still a sore spot and not soon to be forgotten.  
  
Alanna caught to tense look that crossed Kel's face and took action, getting to the real point of this visit.  
  
Rising, she hauled George from hiss position on Lera's bed and threw him from the room, kissing him briefly on the lips and telling him she would meet him out front in ten minutes, on Darkmoon.  
  
Alanna ushered Kel from the room, who tossed Lera one last wave before scuttling down to join George out front of the palace.  
  
Alanna nestled herself onto Lera's bed, remaining silent for a moment.  
  
Lera bit her lips and took another sip of her drink as Alanna dug into her pocket for something.  
  
Withdrawing a necklace from her breeches, Alanna dangled it in front of Lera, a remembering smile on her face.  
  
"Once, a wise woman told me that love would ease my road plenty." Alanna paused, dropping the necklace into Lera's open palm. "I am telling you now, because your path is much like my own. Though possibly more difficult. " Alanna looked pensively at Lera. "This charm will keep you from bearing children."  
  
Lera spluttered, rising with the Lioness as she strode to leave.  
  
"Don't fear love. It will help you." Alanna grinned ruefully and chucked Lera on the shoulder. "I don't mean to sound sappy."  
  
"Well your not doing a very good job." Lera said, scowling as she looped the necklace over her head. She would have no need of it, but the Lioness gave it to her, and she meant to wear it.  
  
Waving Alanna down the stairs, Lera returned to her room and closed her door.  
  
She admired her pendant. It was a small symbol in a language she had never seen before. As she lifted it from her chest, it power radiated through her. She dropped it, and the intense magic disappeared. Slightly baffled, Lera dressed quickly and trotted her way to the mess hall for the beginning of the days work.  
  
Lera slumped next to Stu and a long wooden table. She frosty air the somehow managed to weasel it's way through the reinforced walls reminded Lera uncomfortably that her friends would soon be made squires, leaving her alone with David, Jeremy and Solo, the only other third year pages in her group of friends, and Carlyn, who was a fourth year page and in one short year would be joining the ranks of squires. Luckily she would always have Drailin to hang with when her squire friends were busy with squire things.  
  
That winter passed quickly, and Lera soon forgot about her friends moving up. With no war being waged with Tusaine or Scanra, Lera's friends were around the castle usually aside from the occasional week long trip elsewhere for the enjoyment of their overlord's. 


	8. Another Battle

Recommended: AngelAnimeFan's Story : Stuck on You  
  
To Lera's eternal wonder, Drailin began training with the older pages, more by himself then with the group, but he quickly caught up to them in their sword fighting skills and such. He was a wonder with horses, and everyone enjoyed having him in class. Lera spent plenty of her evenings grooming horses in the barn with him, and sometimes a few of her other friends.  
  
That spring the word came around the palace that the Haserpes were breeding. There numbers were increasing rapidly and the castle commanded all able (Lera resented this) Men to report to the front field the next day.  
  
Lera cleaned her armour, grinning from ear to ear, excitement building up inside of her at the prospect of fighting one last monster before she began her four years under the command of a knight, with no wards she expected little battle training after this upcoming Haserpes hunt.  
  
Joining her friends in a group for the hunt that consisted of nearly the same people as last time, Lera's hand hung from a sword the lioness had given her short weeks before. It was a short blade, thin and flexible. It was light in Lera's grip and seemed to mould to fit her palm. It had a large purple gem in the hilt and Lera felt comforted, her palm resting against her trustworthy blade.  
  
Carlyn, Stu, Lera and Drailin, though he wasn't a page but was an able man, set out into the forest with strict instructions not to die. Oh yeah.And you kill any Haserpes they happened to come across.  
  
Sneaking through the dense underbrush in the lead, Lera was cautious, observing her footing and her surroundings as much as possible while crouched low to the forest floor, thigh muscles screaming with exertion.  
  
Sword drawn and poised before her, Lera ducked behind a wide tree as a few branches cracked nearby. Motioning with her hands for the others to join her behind the tree, Lera took charge.  
  
"I don't know how many there are, nor how well trained they are." Lera warned her friends. "I think our best bet is to rush them. We'll jump around into the clearing and attack,"  
  
Lera hefted her blade and counted on her fingers, three, two, one.  
  
Leaping from behind the tree with a great yell, Lera was greeted by twelve Haserpes. Two of which were Females. Knowing immediately it was a bad idea, Lera ran the closest one through while he was still in shock. Carlyn landed beside her, his legs crumpling a little.  
  
As he struggled to his feet one Haserpes, the shock worn off, swung at him. Lera's blade collided with it and she shuffled forward on the offensive. She remembered her training well and defended herself correctly, searching for a weakness. This male was talented, and Lera couldn't tell his moves from his torso, but he wore down quickly and his moves became sluggish and sloppy. Wanting to end their duel and help her friends, Lera lunged in, whipping her sword in rapid parries. Finally spotting an opening, Lera slashed forward, opening a twelve inch wound down his belly. Nausea washed over her as blood spattered around the clearing and his bowels were released, along with his innards, which spilled onto the ground at her feet.  
  
Not hesitating, Lera whirled around. Carlyn had killed two and Stu one. Drailin was currently stabbing the final blow of his first victim, which left four. Lera nodded to the closest female, showing the others that she would handle this one. Carlyn had already engaged a burly dark scaled male in an aggressive duel for dominance. Stu was carefully circling the other female, ignoring her taunts, for they did speak English. Drailin, his mouth in a firm snarl had abandoned his sword and was wrestling his enemy Haserpe in a fist to fist combat.  
  
Her blade whistling through the air, Lera was only vaguely aware that Carlyn had beheaded his victim and was aiding a much needing Drailin in his body contact wrestling match. Stu's opponent wasn't fairing well. She had a fist wrapped tightly around her forearm as black blood welled from her wounded muscle. She was fumbling, a high pitched wail emitting from her throat.  
  
Lera's attention was diverting from her fight. Her moves were still rapid and rhythmic, but her defence was weakening. Her enemy's spear nipped through her block and jabbed fiercely into her thigh. Gritting her teeth, determined to end her battle now, Lera ignored the pain, adrenalin pumping through her veins, helping to kill the white hot pain in her leg. She limped slightly as she pivoted around, blood trickling down her leg. Wielding her weapon professionally, Lera locked her blade around her opponents, bringing herself body-to-body. Not a good thing for someone as small as she. She broke away, the stench of her opponents reptilian flesh and body odour revolting her. Unable to stand it any longer, Lera rushed in, barbarically, Slicing her sword up and down. She slit her anode's chest, from shoulder the pectoral. She dropped her spear and clutched at her chest, gasping for air. Lera quickly skewered her head, through the eye on her blade.  
  
Black blood dripped from nearly every part of Lera. She whipped in from her face, only succeeding in smudging it further.  
  
Turning to face the scene, Lera rushed over to Carlyn who was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, panicky  
  
Carlyn only nodded, her eyes blank and staring ahead a few meters. Turning her gaze to match his, Lera saw Drailin's body sprawled across a clump of grass, a dead Haserpe lying nearby. Drailin's eyes were open and his mouth agape, a small rivulet of blood dribbling from his open jaws. The wound that had be ruthlessly ripped across his neck remained, blood still welling from it. Drailin's oesophagus and larynx hung, severed from his amply slit neck.  
  
Covering her eyes Lera sat next to Carlyn, oblivious the Stu sidling over to Drailin to close his suffering, dead eyes.  
  
Deft calling brought Lera from her desolate mood. She glanced to the direction of the noise and rose to her feet. The call matched that of the previously wailing Haserpe exactly. Realising that it had be a signal for reinforcements, Lera turned in the opposite direction and ran, gathering Stu and Carlyn with her. The three of them pounded away, their feet thumping dully against the carpeted forest floor.  
  
Lera could hear their pursuers, their slithering bodies winding through the trees over head.  
  
Suddenly the forest thinned and Lera found herself staring out to a large cliff. Trotting to the edge, chest heaving from her sprint, Lera peered down. Carlyn ran up beside her, face tense as he shot glances backwards. Lera eyed the river far below. She didn't think it was possible to survive, and voiced it. Stu had been lost somewhere along the way and Lera prayed he had avoided their pursuers.  
  
Lera turned her back to cliff, awaiting the Haserpes to find them. A troop of around forty Haserpes spilled out onto the ledge. Lera gasped. There was no fighting her way out of this. Without hesitating, and not doubting at all that whatever fate the river held was more pleasant than what the Haserpes held, Lera grasped Carlyn's hand and jumped from the ledge, pulling him with her.  
  
Lera free fell for only god knows how long, letting Carlyn's had go once they were over the edge. Her hand were pressed tight against her side and she straightened her legs, knowing that the safest way to make impact was foot first. She gritted her teeth, a scream shattering from her throat as the swirling vortex of water rapidly approached. She held her eyes open, screaming along with Carlyn at the sheer terror of her decision.  
  
She refused to accept death, tears whipped off her face as she fell at lightning speed towards the water.  
  
Lera hit just before Carlyn, hardly making a splash in the twirling river. Everything went black as she was swept downstream, next to Carlyn, being tossed unconsciously further and further from her home and all she knew. 


	9. Fevers, Fires and Feverfew

Lera awoke with every muscle hurting and something digging fiercely into her back. She didn't move, she didn't even open her eyes. Even breathing hurt. She felt like her entire body was one big bruise, and she couldn't remember where she was.  
  
Almost immediately she did remember. Images of intestines and blood flooding her, the terror of the fall refreshed in her mind. Wincing she willed the images away, but they flashed through her mind like a slide show with no stopping point.  
  
Opening her eyes to end the visions, Lera groaned at the bright sun. She knew she wasn't dead. It hurt to much. Painfully aware that she was on land and that a rock was stabbing her back, Lera rolled over, regretting it instantly. Pain wafted through her, ready to burst her open.  
  
Grunting, Lera brought an aching arm over to shield her eyes from the sun. She didn't know where she was. The gentle tugging of the river on her still submerged legs told her she had been washed down stream, but she didn't know how far. Scanning the small beach upon which she lay, Lera found Carlyn. He was lying, unconscious a few meters away. At first Lera thought he was dead, but the gentle rise and fall of his chest broke her wave of terror.  
  
Crawling painfully through the murky sand to her wounded friend, Lera couldn't hold back tears. It felt as though every ligament in her body was being torn into millions of pieces. Collapsing from exhaust beside Carlyn, Lera shivered and pulled the last of her legs from the water. Closing her eyes, meaning to rest just a little, Lera fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Stirring nearby awoke Lera with a start. Sitting up, Her ribs groaning uncomfortably beneath her weight, Lera watched as Carlyn's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey." She said, flashing him a rueful grin as she tried to stand up. Her clothing was in taters. Her breeches were ripped off at the knee on one side and her blouse was torn from clavicle to elbow on one side.  
  
Carlyn rolled over, his eyes wide as he took in what had happened. Glancing at Lera briefly, he rolled onto his belly and started coughing. The cough ran through his body as humanly blood spurted the ground before him. He choked a little, his fit ending as he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Lera didn't know what to do. She knelt beside him, her hand resting comfortingly on his back. They were alone. It was pressing in on her. She needed him to come to her senses.  
  
Trying to distract herself, Lera scavenged nearby finding small dry sticks to make a fire with. Pages always carried a block of flint and steel with them. Lighting the fire was Lera prerogative for moving. Once she had gathered enough wood, Lera returned to their beach to find Carlyn sitting up right, still looking dazed, but a ring of stones stood prepared for her fire.  
  
"Thanks" She mumbled, Arranging her twigs and withdrawing her Flint and Steel from a puch on her sash.  
  
Carlyn nodded to her, edging closer to the hastily made fire pit as Lera's fire began to smoke and flames flickered higher every few seconds. They both huddled together, staring into the flames for what felt like an eternity as night fell and the only source of light was the stars far above and the fire roaring before them.  
  
Every sound in the night shot shivers up Lera's spine. She kept expecting a troop of Haserpes to leap out of the underbrush and attack them. She, nor Carlyn, were in any condition to fight. They barely even spoke for exhaust. Lera didn't know for how long they dwelled on that small beach, living off nearby plants that Lera hoped were not poisonous as the gushing water of the river. She didn't notice day from night and her and Carlyn had both developed a fever. Spending most of their time between huddling together by a fire, and soaking in the river, Lera and Carlyn passed several days, the endless hours spilling like sand from an hour class.  
  
One day.Or evening, Lera couldn't tell the difference through her fever, She and Carlyn were lying in the River, the water gushing around them, when a thought came to her. It was her first formulated thought for only god knows how long. Feverfew. It was a local plant that ebbed fevers. Providing they were still local, she could find some close by. Leaving Carlyn, who was in far worse shape than she, Lera crawled through the closest segment of forest, her eyes peeled for the small green like clover shaped sprout that would aid her recovery.  
  
A quarter of an hour later, Lera returned, Dirt beneath her fingernails and a grin on her feverish face. She placed a small sprig of the plant in Carlyn's mouth. And coaxed him from his incapacitated state long enough to chew and swallow the remedy. Lera did the same, regretting the burning in her throat as she swallowed it.  
  
Lera could tell that the last days of summer were washing away and autumn was setting in my the crispness of the air. That she could feel the difference in a matter of seconds was startling. Lying down beside Carlyn, hoping to share some of his feverish body heat, Lera closed her eyes and drifted into a restful sleep.  
  
When she awoke, Carlyn was sitting cross legged by the fire.  
  
"How are you doing?" Lera asked, dragging herself over to sit next to her. Carlyn looked up, his eyes twinkling, the dull heated look from them gone. '  
  
"Better. Still beaten and bruised. You?" He asked, a trace of 'Carlyn' was in him again, as if his spirit had returned to his body.  
  
"You stole the words from my mouth." Lera said, peering into the fire.  
  
"How did you catch a fish?!" She asked, startled as she caught sight of the silvery flash in the roaring flames. Lera turned to Carlyn, her stomach rumbling. They hadn't been eating properly and Lera's appetite seemed to have returned to full health.  
  
"Don't you ever pay attention in Tracking and Hunting classes?" Carlyn asked, jokingly irritated. He smiled at Lera, continuing his explanation, "I braided some grass together and put it in a place where I thought the fish would hit it. The current wouldn't let them get out of the net. Then I swam out and took it."  
  
Lera gazed at him in wonder, standing up. "I'll get some.roots?" She said questioningly, not waiting for an answer, but wanting to prove her worth.  
  
Returning with some spongy white tubers, Lera popped them into the fire, letting them get nice and crispy on the outside. After the both of them ate another sprig of Feverfew, just for safe keeping, They dished out the food. Munching happily on her portion of Carlyn's fish, Lera grinned. It felt good to have real food in her stomach once again. She huddled closer to the fire and Carlyn as the night swept in. It was getting cold and neither of them was in proper shape to move much. Lera didn't know exactly how long they had been gone, but she and Carlyn made an educated guess that they had been missing about a week, give or take.  
  
As much as Lera would like to think she was healed, she wasn't. Even the simple task of eating exhausted her. Curling up next to Carlyn to keep warm, they both fell asleep, aching muscles knitting closer to being healed over night.  
  
When Lera awoke, the only trace of her wounds were the bruises that blanketed her body. Her sore muscles were nearly healed. As long as she didn't push it, they could start on home, If Carlyn was better.  
  
Carlyn's fever had receded completely, and in the morning sun, his bruises looked less yellow-purple. He stood up, fully, for his first time in days and doused the fire, still flickering from the night before. "I think we should go." He said, glancing around their little beach, which Lera had begun calling, and thinking of as home.  
  
Lera nodded, turning away. She didn't know why she was so sad to leave their beach. Tears welled up in her eyes. She rubbed them away viciously with the palm of her hand. She turned back, realising they had nothing to pack with them, and shrugged her shoulders, turning to head upstream. Maybe they could find Corus again.  
  
Carlyn's fingers, tentively on her back made her turn.  
  
"Hey." He whispered, his eyes filled with emotion, just as hers, " I'll miss it too." Lera wrapped her arms around them and they stood there, hugging for what seemed like forever.  
  
After stopping to rest every half an hour so they wouldn't tire themselves out, and hiking slowly upstream, sometimes having to splash upwards in the water because the underbrush became so thick. Along the way, Lera and Carlyn had both picked up long sticks, to be used as walking sticks. During their breaks, they went over drills with their sticks. The drills for Fencing, and Short sword fighting, even broadsword. Returning to peak condition was desperately needed after a week of lulling about in nothingness.  
  
That evening, soothing her shins and laughing as Carlyn cursed over his as well, Lera snuggled up to the fire, her back chilling from the nights air. They had tramped un efficiently through poison ivy, Now Lera's legs were itching and stinging so much. Sitting on the bank of their small clearing, more gravely and smaller than their beach, Lera dangled her legs into the water, letting to cool liquid sooth her irritated skin. Carlyn sat beside her, copying her antics.  
  
She groaned and pulled her legs from the water, Helping Carlyn up. Finding a particularly plump looking clump of grass, Lera sat down. Luckily it was closed to their fire as well. Though Lera was worried about forest fires, Carlyn said the fire would keep enemies away, hopefully. Sitting down on her clump of grass, and welcoming Carlyn to share his body heat, Lera closed her eyes, Carlyn's arms draped around her, keeping her warm. She snuggled against his chest, shivering from the cold, even as the fire roared nearby. Carlyn rested his chin on the top of her head, and she could tell by the way he breathed he was nearly asleep, sitting up.  
  
Lera pulled her head away and peered up at him, her crystal blue eyes unreadable in the night. Carlyn opened his eyes. His mischievous grin telling Lera he was not so tired he couldn't speak.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, meaning it. She knew she would have died of cold if not for Carlyn's talent with getting the fire going and his muscled arms around her at night.  
  
Carlyn's eyes, twinkling, grew more serious. "Thank you too." He said, remembering the haze in which he had spent days, till Lera fed him feverfew. Lera took a deep breath, sharply.  
  
Carlyn leaned forward, closing his eyes. He pressed his lips against Lera's. Lera was taken by surprise, but kissed him back, her mouth tingling where they met. Carlyn's fingers ran down her spine and one hand settled in the small of her back. His other hand drifted up and cupped the back of her head, his fingers entwining with her long, knotted brown hair. Lera pulled away briefly, looking at him confusedly. Carlyn smiled a little lopsidedly and kissed her again, this time, his tongue slipped gently into her mouth, flicking around. Her stomach fluttered and her arms tingled.  
  
That night Lera slept well, knowing she was safe in Carlyn's arms, and content that even if she didn't get home, she was with her best friend in the whole world. 


	10. The Trees, The Stars, The Cold, and The ...

After several days of hiking upstream they came to a part of the river where it was too dense of underbrush to hike through and too deep and fast of river to swim around. Deciding to head into the forest, Lera and Carlyn turned left, promising to keep heading in the same direction, just further into the forest, rather than along the bank of the river.  
  
Lera shivered, looking around her. Everywhere, shadows jumped across the forest floor in patterns dappled by the sunlight. Green trees rose above her, and sparse underbrush and pine needles blanketed the ground below her. The air was cold, thick and moist. It pressed against her giving her chills and soaking her to the bone. Water ran in rivulets down her cheeks and arms. Her clothes were soaked through.  
  
Carlyn and Lera found a relatively decent trail leading in the directing they needed to head. Walking at a brisk pace despite their sore muscles, they reached a large willow tree by the time night was dawning. The tree looked out of place and old in this forest of ever green forever young trees. It's pale green leaves dripping to the ground from a thin, but sturdy trunk. The branches grew so thick, like a curtain, hiding the innards of the tree from the world.  
  
Lera parted the bows and stepped through. The ground inside the thick branches of the tree was dry, save for a few dewdrops that had not been able to evaporate through the thick ceiling of branches overhead.  
  
The purlieu beneath the tree was about seven feet tall and was ringed around the trunk of the tree like a giant, dry donut.  
  
Without much hesitation, Lera stripped her clothes off, leaving herself in a breast band, loin cloth and hose. She proceeded to hang her clothing over a low drooping branch that cut the passageway nearly in half. Carlyn did the same, though he(Thankfully) wore no breast band.  
  
It was awkward at first, seeing so much flesh of one another, and they both bore blushes that crept up to their cheeks, and undoubtedly they both remembered the kiss, but as darkness fell and a fire was light, the only option was to hold each other close, for the sharing of body heat. The night was cold, and Lera could hear fat rain drops hitting the branches above and was thankful for the willow branches surrounding them. Chewing idly on her last bite of wild potato, Lera shivered.  
  
Carlyn, almost hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his muscled tensed with, what she didn't know. The heat of his arms on her almost naked back made her shiver more, though not with cold. Her stomach fluttered gently. She tried not to look at him as her chin quivered. She let her mind wander to other thoughts. She missed Drailin and Stu. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the unmistakable pining for her friends. She missed humanity. It had been almost two weeks, but the days seemed to drag on and on, never stopping. Everyone would have assumed they died from the fall, if they had even been tracked that far.  
  
Carlyn nearly jumped out of his skin as her salty tear splashed against his forearm, tucked neatly around her. He looked down at her, his eyes bright.  
  
Lera, feeling Carlyn shift beside her, looked up, a mistake she had promised not to make.  
  
They sat for a moment suspended in reality, Lera didn't breath, and she knew Carlyn didn't either. Suddenly his lips were on hers again, though she had been trying to avoid it, she gave into the gentle tingling in her stomach. She could taste the last bit of spring water in his mouth, and heat tinged from his lips through her body. Her hands traveled up his back, gently running up his spine, subconsciously she counted his vertebrae.  
  
Carlyn pressed his lips against her, he couldn't hold back any more. He tried, since the day he met her, to keep how he felt secret, and he nearly succeeded. In the dark of the night, in a secluded willow tree, alone, shivering and lonely, he failed. Carlyn ran his hands over her hips, hooking his thumbs in her breast band, he pulled it easily off her and tossed it to the general area where their clothes hung. Lera hesitated for a moment, nervous as Carlyn's calloused palms slid over her breasts, their heat radiating.  
  
Lera's own hands ran up his front and over the taunt, smooth skin of his chest. She never realised before how tanned his skin was, nor how his shoulders were sprinkled with a dusting of freckles. She smiled to herself and Carlyn lay back onto the ground, pulling her on top of him.  
  
Lera was extremely aware of everywhere they touched. The heat of his thighs, stomach, chest, fingers and lips pulsating against her.  
  
As Carlyn began to pull her hose down her legs, panic flared for the first time within her. Her chest tightened. He began drawing her hose down her legs, his eyes trailing across her muscled thighs.  
  
"Carlyn!" Lera exclaimed, frightened, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Carlyn looked up at her, his eyes filled with intensity. She didn't say anything. She wanted him so badly, but only fear and.and self control held her back. She could see it in his eyes, he needed her as she needed him. Slowly he pulled her hose back up. He turned away, disentangling himself from her, his eyes unreadable.  
  
Lera backed away, hunting for her breast band. She refused to look at Carlyn. She sat, fully dressed in her cold damp clothing, knowing it was entirely her fault, and shivering on the opposite sides of the trunk from Carlyn. She didn't know what to say to him. To correct her from humiliating him and leading him on like she had.  
  
Eventually she drifted into a restless sleep. When she awoke, Carlyn was sitting cross legged in front of her, staring at her sleeping body. She blinked, not moving. His eyes ran up her legs and over her stomach and breasts. Eventually they dawdled up her throat and over her cheek bones, meeting her eyes.  
  
He turned red instantly and stood to storm away immediately.  
  
Lera jumped to her feet and tackled him down before he could escape.  
  
"Don't go." She said, knowing very well he had no where else to go and he couldn't do much with her sitting on his chest. He glanced up at her, his eyes were filled with pain.  
  
Suddenly she knew how he must feel. As if she lied to him almost. As if she didn't want him and like she didn't care.  
  
"I love you." The words left her before she could think. All she could do was stare back into his blue eyes, which were once again unreadable and hope for an answer.  
  
"No you don't." Carlyn whispered, his crystal eyes locking onto hers. "You don't love me."  
  
Lera whipped a tear from her eyes viciously away. "I do." She replied, nodding in emphasis.  
  
Carlyn shook his head, as if talking to small child. He sat up and she fell from his chest into his lap. His muscled arms snaked around her. "No." He said, "You Don't. It's the trees and the stars and the cold and the kisses. You don't love me."  
  
Lera stared at him, fluttering erupting in her stomach as he traced his fingers over her cheek bone and down her jaw.  
  
"I love you though." He said softly, to himself almost, remorsefully, his eyes leaving hers and tracing his fingers rout across her collarbones and down the slope of her shoulder. "Yes." He paused. "I love you. I always have. I always will." He met her eyes again, emotion seeping from their depths. Lera felt like she was drowning.  
  
"But it's time to give up. I'll admit I've lost." Tears spilled from his eyes, and hers as she pulled him to her, her damp clothing pressing almost painfully against his chest. If only he knew. She really loved him too. 


	11. Exams In Brief

Sorry the last one was so short..lol..sorry to all you who liked other people aside from Carlyn. I might make her and Stu hook up later.possibly. But not for a long time, this fluff is getting too intense, and I don't really like fluff that much.maybe some more action and stuff before the Fluff..but trust me, the fluff will RETURN!!!  
  
At the top of the hill, Lera could see the golden gates of Corus, beckoning her home. She glanced back at Carlyn, as he had for the past three days, he refused to meet her gaze. Biting back an inward sob, Lera quickened her, emphasised now that she could see home.  
  
They hadn't spoken. For three days. Lera was a mess. They were both dirty, and full of feeling. Lera was afraid. Of what? Of returning? Surely not? Thought the thought frightened, her, with no reason. Maybe after two and a half week in the forest secluded, crowds were not her thing.  
  
Stopping to wait for Carlyn, Lera glanced around. A quick flash in the forest sent her sprawling to the ground in an instant, staring at her surroundings. Carlyn dropped as well, crawling to her. They both saw the man creeping towards the caste slowly at the same time. Their eyes didn't meet, but Lera felt him see the man. Suddenly more cam into view. Lera could see three rows of men circling the hills, creeping towards the castle. As the advance stopped, Lera crawled away from the edge of her over look.  
  
She needed to tell someone. Sprinting full speed towards the palace, Carlyn trailing, Lera's mind was a jumble of thoughts.  
  
Was there an attack planned for tonight? She wondered to herself, crashing through the trees. As she entered the courtyard of the palace, people began to stare. She knew her and Carlyn must look an awful sight, but they had important news that needed to be delivered.  
  
Scrambling up the steps and down the hallways, an easy task for Padraig was undoubtedly in his office and classes were in session.  
  
Slamming into Padraig's office, Carlyn gasping for breathe behind her, Lera glanced around, startled by the change in the royal red office. It was now coated in black. Black clothing hung from hangers on the arch of the doorway and a paining of Carlyn, Drailin, Solo and Lera hung, surrounded by candles on his dresser.  
  
Lera gasped. They had been assumed dead!  
  
That instant, Padraig entered his office behind them. Seeing her and Carlyn there, alive and kicking, His eyes turned into saucepans and he glanced from Lera to Carlyn and back several times.  
  
Finally he sat in a desk, still not speaking, closed the door with his foot and motioned for them to sit down. After a moment the shock had obviously died off somewhat.  
  
"Your not dead." He informed them in a very business like manner. Lera nodded politely and stole a glance at Carlyn, he was gaping at Padraig as if he was insane. A grin slept onto her face despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"There are probably a thousand score of men strong surrounding the palace, on the hills, North." Carlyn replied, gathering himself.  
  
Padraig blinked at him and turned to Lera. "How are you alive? We found Solo and Drailin dead, and you went over the falls. How are you alive?"  
  
So, they had tracked them to the falls. Abruptly it hit her what he had said. "Solo died?" She croaked, forgetting her message. Her confidence crumpled and she curled into a ball on the chair, weeping for the loss of her friend. Carlyn took over, edging his chair away from Lera's and towards Padraig's desk.  
  
He quickly explained the situation. Padraig stood and left the room without answering, only nodding in acceptance of the situation. Carlyn, forgetting himself touched Lera. He drew his hand away as if it was poison. He intended to keep this promise to himself. No touching. If he could manage, they would be friends. But only friends. She didn't love him, and she had the country watching her, being the only page who was a female.  
  
Lera stood of her own accord, and Carlyn followed her to her room, to assure her safe return. She turned on her heel, catching his eyes, again, he lost his control and didn't pull his gaze away.  
  
"I meant what I said." Lera whispered.  
  
Carlyn turned around and walked away, knowing what she meant. She was a liar now. As he walked away, he could hear Lera's attempt at stifling her sobs. His heart nearly broke in two.  
  
He didn't look back.  
  
Lera turned to close her door, then suddenly stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Don't lie just to protect yourself. You coward." Lera screamed down the hallway at him. She felt like dying. She curled up in her bed with blanket draped across her quivering shoulders. He was lying to himself. Convincing himself that she didn't love him. To protect himself from his feelings. She hated him. She loved him.  
  
Lera slept.  
  
Carlyn nearly halted when she yelled at him, the truth almost stopping his heart. He kept walking, mechanically. A few pages, pretending to be sick stuck their heads out their doors at the shriek. He didn't waver. He locked himself in his room and didn't answer when it was pounded upon by Stu. Even his best friend couldn't comfort him. The thought of spending the next four years away from Lera was gut wrenching, but he had to face it. For her safety. and his. The exams were still a week away. He had plenty of time to get over it before he found a knight and left.  
  
Lera opened her eyes and sat up, trudging to the door, opening it and trudging back to bed. Stu burst in, a grin on his face.  
  
"You're ALIVE!" He yelled at her, pulling her into a big hug. Despite her misery, she couldn't help but grin with him.  
  
She hugged him vigorously back, grinning from ear to ear. He helpfully dumped a few buttered rolls into her lap. Lera fell upon them, eating like a feral animal. Stu stared at her, eyeing her up and down as she stood, crumbs tumbling from her lap.  
  
"Well?" Lera asked sarcastically, as if she awaited his verdict.  
  
"You lost a lot of weight." He said, his eyes dwindling on her loose blouse. Her shirt were usually tight in the chest. Now her breasts were sore and nearly half as large. Her ribs and hip bones thrust from her body at odd angles, though still covered in flesh. Her elbow bones were knobbly as well.  
  
She tried to smile at him, knowing how pinched her face looked.  
  
He drew her into a hug, breathing down her back from his height.  
  
"Feels like ages." He murmured to her, clapping her on the back. "I missed you."  
  
Lera nodded. "I missed you too, Buddy."  
  
He nearly lifted her up in his bear hug again, still un believing that she was alive. He told her about their funerals. Apparently Logan was bawling his eyes out. Lera grinned, the thought of Carlyn swept from her mind. The intenseness of her abandon forgotten momentarily as well.  
  
David, Stu, Logan and David rushed to welcome her as she entered the mess hall. They all asked questions about her trip, and she spared no details, save when went on between her and Carlyn. They 'oooh' ed at her fall over the falls, and 'aaah' ed her search for feverfew. She all drew sharp breath as her news of the enemy, now announced to be Gallan warriors, finally revolting about their princess being stolen for a 'foul Tortallan king.'  
  
They all asked about Carlyn. Where he was, why he was locked in his room. In fact, no one saw Carlyn for several days, as Lera had returned to her normal classes and the other were busy studying for the test to become a squire.  
  
The week passed, and Carlyn returned to normal, though he never once spoke to her about the trip, and refused to meet her gaze.  
  
The exams came and went and Lera found herself still pining for Carlyn's company, as much as they used to be. Best friends. She felt stripped of hope every time he turned away from her gaze and walked out on her apologies.  
  
The attack on the castle,, in which Lera was forbidden to fight because she was weakened from her battle against the wilderness. Gradually she gained her weight back and her spirit as well. Carlyn was still known the be sulky and bad tempered if reminded of his adventure. Lera explained that it was his fever. It had nearly killed him. 


	12. Overlord

For those who didn't get the last chapter, Carlyn is 15 and Lera is 14, but don't forget that in Medieval times children aged a lot quicker.thank yah. Stu was a fourth year page when Lera joined.  
  
Lera strode out into the courtyard, the grounds were deserted. The soft crunch of frosted grass petals beneath her feet and the rhythm of her breathing the only sounds to be heard. Halting Lera glanced around, the clouds of her breathe haloing her face before wafting away into the atmosphere.  
  
She withdrew her sword from it's sheath and began her moves, closing her eyes as she reflexively went through her drills one after another. Her muscles were returning to their normal condition, but they still groaned after about twenty minutes of her repetitive drills. She changed her drill, and started blocking low, parrying the air then disengaging her false opponent. She had been at it nearly an hour and the sun had risen partially through the sky when she felt the death cold of steel pressed against her throat, trying not to move suddenly, Lera pivoted on her feet, coming face to face with Saban of StoneMountain. Instantly a wave of ice washed over him. His years as a squire had treated him well. In just 18 months he would be turned into a knight.  
  
Lera averted her eyes hell ward in respect, though not an inch lower than needed.  
  
"I see you've learned some manners." Saban drawled, his voice gruff and deep. He emphasized the word 'some' before continuing, "Finally a squire, yet with no overlord. No one wants a little slut like you." He seemed pensive about the whole thing.  
  
Aware of the blade pressing against the flesh of her throat, Lera let the insult slide, though fury built up inside her as Saban continued, his voice taunting her to try and move. "Maybe Carlyn would take you on. Only so he could have you when he pleases, mind." Saban said, leering at her. Lera had grown a lot in the past year, she was nearly even with Saban in height, though he did seem to loom over her just now. Lera held her tongue.  
  
"Perhaps if you hadn't been off in the forest making love with Carlyn like animals, Solo wouldn't have died." He grinned at her evilly.  
  
Lera's blood boiled as she leaped for him, knocking his sword aside with her forearm. A mistake, but a move none the less. Blood spurted from her gashed fore arm as she dove for him. Her fingers closed around his throat as he battle to free himself from her hold. Sitting on his chest, fingers locked around his windpipe, half blind from anger and fighting to stay on top, Lera realised she would kill him. If she go the chance, she would kill him.  
  
After the initial shock of Lera's sudden attack, Saban's strength overcame her. He flipped her onto her back. With the weight of Saban, who was solid muscle and nearly twice her size, pressing on her chest and gasping for breath, and the wet of the melting frost on the round pressing through her shirt, Lera struggled to right herself from beneath him. Saban, his knees pinning her hands above her head, laughed beneath his breath.  
  
"You want me. You little whore. You're all the same." Saban grunted, his hands fighting the hold Lera's face from biting his legs. Lera could tell something was off. He was insane! She thought as his hand nestled itself over her mouth, muffling her shriek.  
  
It was winter, early morning, the sun barely peeked over the tree tops. No one would wake for another half hour or so. Lera tried to bit Saban's hand to no avail.  
  
Saban's knee forced her legs apart. "You're a whore." He kept repeating to himself. "A filthy whore."  
  
Lera wrestled against him from several minutes as he tried to undress her, his nails viciously scoring purchase across her cheeks when she nearly unseated him. His blood dripped from his face and onto the front of her exposed breast band. A grin spread on his lips. "That was not smart, Missy." He whispered.  
  
Rapidly he pressed his lips against hers, brutally forcing his tongue into her mouth. Lera did the only thing she could, and bit down hard. With a groan, Saban rolled away, blood welling from his mouth. "You bitch!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, choking on his own blood as he staggered to his feet, Lera following the suite. "You bitch!" His voice was gurgled by blood. Partway through shrieking 'you bitch' at her, Saban stumbled backwards into Stu. Stu stared down at Saban, his eyes filled with disgust as StoneMountain turned to face him. Without warning, Stu brought his knee up, punching the breathe from Saban as it connected with his 'tender spot'. Saban promptly passed out and lay wheezing, unconsciously on the ground.  
  
Lera burst into tears. Salty drops rolling down her cheeks unwontedly. She tried to cover herself as her shoulders shook. Stu stepped forth and offered her his tunic: coloured with Lake Tirragen's house colours. Pulling it over her, feeling more decent, Lera threw her arms around Stu.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered to him as her tears began to quench. He just patted her back comfortingly and nodded.  
  
Since no knights hung around the palace, Lera had not much to do, and didn't have an overlord. She didn't mind it that much, She saw plenty of Stu and Carlyn, though he still refused to talk to her. Lera didn't understand how a wounded pride could last for months on end.  
  
Winter ended and as spring arose, Lera's squire friends left with their knights to battle on the border of Tusaine, leaving Lera alone at the palace. Stu left with Sir Karl of Tirragen (His overlord, and Alex of Tirragen's nephew.) Carlyn went away under the command of Owen of Jesslaw. The rest of her friend left with assorted knights as well. Though Lera did feel abandoned all alone at the palace, there was plenty for her to do. She kept herself busy with cleaning around the stables, brushing Faithful, who was getting old. Soon she would need a new mount. She washed dishes, practised her tilting, swordsmanship and Archery skills. She worked with the healers, though she possessed no gift. The summer came and went just as spring and Lera kept busy, keeping her mind from the painful subject of her loneliness without her friends. Lera continued her lessons, learning all she could and working harder than ever. She collapsed every night, too tired to dwell on her friend's well being.  
  
Lera awoke one Saturday morning, near the start of Autumn, to a gentle knock on her door. The scent of browning leaves wafting into her room through the open shutters. Dressing at an amiable pace, Lera opened the door thinking that it was one of the servants, sent to bring her to help prepare and serve breakfast.  
  
A large body slammed into her unexpectedly, knocking the breath from her in a large bear hug.  
  
Stepping back, Lera steadied herself on her guest and rubbed her eyes. Stu stood before her, tanned darkly and unnervingly tall.  
  
"Eight months is too long." He said shaking his head and pulling her into a slightly less back breaking of a hug.  
  
Lera grinned up at her large friend, agreeing full heartedly. After grabbing her coat and heading down to the Mess Hall with Stu.  
  
Over breakfast, Lera filled Stu in on all that happened during the eight months he was away, and She also discovered her friend had been away with the Bazir for an extended amount of time and he was back because his Ordeal was in three nights. He wasn't that worried about his Ordeal. More people survived than didn't. And if he did die, he would have earned it. Lera didn't feel the same way, but didn't voice this opinion.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had been a squire for nearly a year with no overlord. She felt abandoned. Useless. Despite her helpfulness around the palace, she was missing out on all the things her friends were enjoying and learning from just because they were boys. Lera couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.  
  
As if he was reading her mind, Stu leaned across the table and took her hands in his,  
  
"It's okay. Someone will take you on." He reassured her. But she didn't feel much better.  
  
After breakfast, Lera and Stu headed down to the practice courts. Lera's hear thumped in her chest, it had been a long time since she fenced against anyone aside from herself.  
  
Picking up her sword, Lera hefted it gently. The handle seemed to warm to her fingers instantly. Wrapping her hand around it, she unsheathed it and set herself in the 'guard' position. Last time she fenced for real was back as a page in a tournament for her class. She had had plenty of practice since then, but still, she wasn't a superb swordfighter.  
  
As she and Stu began circling, Lera began relaxing. It was only a practice duel anyway. Her eyes fixed on Stu's torso, she circled, her feet instinctively nimble, ready for action. When Stu lunged forward, Lera stepped aside, bringing her sword arcing in to the opening he left her. Luckily he pulled back and his sword clanged against hers, blocking her swing. They began circling this time. Lera held back, never the first one to attack. It seemed to unnerve her opponents. Stu's face held a friendly smile and Lera grinned back. As Stu shuffled forwards, darting towards her with lightening speed, Lera's endless drills along came into action. She went offensive, and blocked his, driving her sword towards him, not stopping, not leaving an opening. Her arm muscles protested at the quick, fluid movements between blocking and striking. Lera swung her sword around and hooked Stu's. He knew she was going to parry with his sword around hers and let it fly, so he retreated a step, his sword untangling from hers.  
  
"You've improved Lera." Stu said, in a friendly tone, dipping his head to her in respect.  
  
"I'm not sure if you've improved, or just stayed as amazingly good." She said, Her tone somewhat pert. Stu grinned at her as he lunged in again.  
  
He sword bit into Lera just above her wrist, as she blocked to slowly. She bit her lip and switched hands, tucking her wounded arm behind her back. Stu looked worried for a second and Lera took advantage, swirling in a circle bringing her sword against his, she parried again and a again and he lunged, she blocked, his sword knocked to the side. She moved to swing, but Stu twisted in a circle, revealing her back to her as he brought his sword around in a horizontal arc. Thinking fast, Lera stepped in the direction he was turning and brought the hilt of her sword down hard upon the top of his head.  
  
Stu dropped his sword and stood momentarily dazed before laughing outright.  
  
"Where did learn that?" He asked her, rubbing the top of his head. "I didn't even know you could reach my head, let alone hit it. He grinned down at her.  
  
Stu was at least a head and a half taller than she was. She came up to his shoulders.  
  
Dropping his arm over her shoulders, he headed off to the stables, steering her. "Saddle your horse." He instructed.  
  
Doing as she was told Lera saddled her horse, not Faithful, but a horse the stable had supplied. A Docile, bay mare. Not quite up to a morning ride, the mare was being more stubborn that usual. Mounting and trotting out to the ring, Lera face the quintain.  
  
Stu handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Can you shoot while moving as well as you can fence?" He asked, daring her to try.  
  
Lera spurred her horse off towards the quintain, trying to concentrate on steadying herself in the saddle. It took her three bolts to hit the center, but the first two were not far off.  
  
"Impressive." Stu said nodding to her archery skills.  
  
He had his horse mounted as well.  
  
"Would you like to go for a ride?" He asked, pulling up beside Lera.  
  
Slightly confused, Lera set her horse to a steady walk as herself and Stu headed out into the forest. They stuck to dry, wide, dirt paths that lead through the deepest bits of the forest. It was dark but sunlight spilled in beams through the trees.  
  
After about a half an hour of silence Stu turned to Lera, his face slightly tinted pink.  
  
"Lera." He trailed off, his horse starting to turn into Lera's. Setting her straight again, he spoke, his eyes remaining on the trail before them.  
  
"I was just thinking.If I pass my Ordeal." He trailed off again and it was a few moments before he continued. "I will be a knight." He stopped speaking.  
  
"I will need a squire before long, and I am to travel to these new islands and claim them as part of Tortall. They are just off the coast, you can almost see them on the horizon. Unfortunately the Coppers Isles are trying to claim them as well. I will need a squire to accompany me. We will be taking a group of about Five men, and their squires if they have them. I know you're a fair hand with a sword and a well enough shot. I was just thinking, it would be for the best if I took you on as my squire. I trust you and your skills. Plus you're my friend. Not that that is why I'm choosing you. It's just a bonus." He said all this so fast Lera had almost no time to digest this information. He took a deep breath. Regaining his composure.  
  
"Do you accept?"  
  
Lera stared at him, positively gaping. She had never thought in a million years that Stu would want her for a squire. She nodded ferociously and replied. "Of course I will Stu!"  
  
He looked at her, surprised. "Really?" His face had now darkened to a violent shade of red.  
  
"No one else wants me. But you're my first choice any way!" Lera said, reassuringly.  
  
He grinned at her. "I don't know, Logan was going to ask you as well, but I beat him back to the palace. " He chuckled. Lera giggled too.  
  
She had nearly forgotten about Logan. She hadn't seen him for a long time.  
  
Stu seemed to read her mind again. "His Ordeal is the same night as mine." Stu informed her. "He is among the men I will command when I am claiming and defending the small islands west of Tortall." He said. His face returning to normal.  
  
"Who else will accompany you?" Lera asked, peering at him, curious.  
  
"Owen of Jesslaw, Logan or the FireDancers, Myself, Keladry of Mindelan, Saban of StoneMountain," He shot Lera a knowing glance before finishing up, "and Daine Sarrasri."  
  
Lera's ears perked, " Sir Keladry and Mistress Daine are coming?" she asked brightly. Stu nodded. Suddenly it sank it who else was coming. "Saban is coming?" Lera asked, almost fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry. We will be sharing a tent, and he wont be allowed any where near you. Too bad we didn't charge him for something eh?" Stu said, trying to make a joke of it.  
  
"I believe Master Salmalìn will be joining us after a week also."  
  
Lera's brows furrowed. She wanted to stay as far away from Saban as possible. But, later as Stu informed her some more on the islands they were being sent to claim, it took roughly three quarters of an hour to walk from one end of the island to another. It was very small indeed. Mostly sand, with a few palm trees. The water was nice. Lera wasn't sure why the king wanted it so badly till Stu explained that it was right at the entrance to a large river that flowed into the heart of Tortall, and an attack, if it was not owned by Toratll, could very easily be made from there. 


	13. Appologies and Threats

I love it when you guys post what you hope happens and what you think happens. It makes me laugh. Lol. Please review what you want to happen, and what you hopes happens! That way I can make the plot better. Eh?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Lera leaned over the edge of the boat, admiring the water.  
  
It was midday, the sun beamed on her from above, and the boat rocked gently, taking herself, and the troops under her overlord's command to the island that would be their home for the next few months.  
  
Stu had passed his Ordeal, his forearm bore a great gash that Lera herself had had too sew closed. He at times zoned out and began sweating, and Lera knew he was remembering though he couldn't tell her about it.  
  
Logan had passed his unfazed. No one knew what happened, but the doors opened after about ten seconds and Logan walked out, looking slightly confused but entirely okay.  
  
"You can see it now." A voice said from behind her. Lera turned around, and smiled at Logan.  
  
"Hey." She greeted him, turning to where he was pointing. A small island had appeared on the horizon. It was rapidly approaching.  
  
"Are we going to have to fend anyone off before we set up camp?" Lera inquired as Logan leaned against the pole next to her.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of." He said, looking into the water, spray splattering his chest and face with salty mist. "The Copper Island troops aren't supposed to arrive for another week or so. Then it will be hell to pay. We came prepared."  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
Hauling sand bags from the ship onto the already sandy beach of the new island was not fun. Lera helped them lug the bags from the ship, then helped arrange them in small almost full circles where arrows could be launched from.  
  
Between two large palm trees, Lera and Stu tied a thick rope, and draped their tent over it. Pinning it in the four corners and laying down the floor, Lera made a make shift door out of a useless piece of tarp.  
  
Crawling into her bed roll, which was neatly sitting next to Stu's, Lera fell asleep, though she meant to only nap a little.  
  
When David came calling for her to help him serve with him, Lera awoke. Still extremely exhausted, Lera accepted two plates from a familiar looking cook thinking at least there were only five people to be served.  
  
Lera set the plates before Logan and Stu and returned to grab Daine's vegetarian salad and patty when she realised that Owen of Jesslaw was present. A wave of nervousness washed over her as she scuttled back to the makeshift kitchen. Owen was Carlyn's overlord.  
  
She accepted the plate, cautious of the shifting sand beneath her feet and glanced up to thank the chef. Carlyn's alarming blue eyes met hers and she drew a deep breath. He had filled out incredibly. He was enormous. Taller than Stu even. He was at least Six feet and Five inches tall. Lera just gawked at his monstrous height. He seemed to have grown a foot in the eight and a half months since she saw him last. She turned on her heel, eyes still wide and served Mistress Sarrasri, before returning to the kitchen tent where herself David and Carlyn sat, in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Logan doesn't have a squire then?" Lera asked, making conversation.  
  
"No. Apparently after his first one was killed when some thieves attacked them he vowed not to take another on. Mind you his first one was trying to run away without helping Logan at all and he took a bolt in the spine." Carlyn supplied helpfully, grinning at the memory as though it was funny or something.  
  
Lera nodded to him as David stood up to serve the Knights wine. He left the room and silence filled it once more.  
  
Lera could hear laughter from outside the tent. She stared into Carlyn's eyes, searching for something. He met her gaze.  
  
"It's been a while." Carlyn said. Breaking the silence.  
  
Lera nodded. "Almost two years." She said, conversationally.  
  
More silence.  
  
After realising that there was no point in pretending not to be hurt still by his cold treatment of her since they were lost, Lera spoke again, hurt filling her voice, though she intended to keep it even.  
  
"Why did you betray me?" She asked simply. Figuring after that Betray wasn't the right word for what she felt. She tried again. "You ignored me for two years Carlyn. You were my best friend. What the hell is wrong with you."  
  
Though her whole life she had been taught not to wake a sleeping dragon, and if there was no problem don't make one, she couldn't help it now.  
  
"Have you any idea how hurt I was." She paused before adding more quietly, "I am." She shook her head. "No news on how I could make it up to you. No telling me how your doing, if your alive. For two ears Carlyn. I had no idea who you were. I have no idea who you are anymore."  
  
Carlyn's eyes met hers and for a brief moment, all of her feelings flooded back into her, before she controlled herself and glared at him, tearing her eyes from his gaze.  
  
"Sorry." Carlyn choked, looking at the floor.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lera asked incredulously.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Look at me." Lera commanded. Carlyn refused to meet her gaze, his eyes staring blankly at the floor. He shook his head.  
  
Lera slipped her fingers beneath his chin and lifted him to face her. Their eyes connected.  
  
"I'm Sorry." He whispered, not moving even a fraction of an inch. "I was arrogant, I Couldn't let you get to me. I couldn't be the reason you failed as a knight. I couldn't face you after you cast me aside."  
  
Lera pulled her hand away and stood up, turning to leave the tent. "Carlyn of GoldenLake, you are a bastard. You lied to yourself. You know it. I loved you. When I knew who you were. You cast me aside, unwanted. Didn't speak to me for two years. Two Years Carlyn!" She drew a breath and stepped out, whispering so that only he could hear her faintly. "I never want to speak to you again.  
  
Carlyn let her go, not saying anything. He wanted to call back to her. Get her to return Tell her he loved her over and over again. He was weak. Silence was a mistake he had made before. And now again.  
  
Lera flopped into bed, curling up in a ball, her shoulders shaking with suppressed emotions. She didn't understand, or like how one person could make her feel so depressed.  
  
There was a tap of the leaves barricading her door. Whipping her eyes, Lera expected Carlyn with an apology better than the one he'd just given.  
  
Stu entered. Lera's eyes filled again, tears rolled down her cheeks. Stu sat down.  
  
"No, no, no." He said, worried. "Don't cry. I'm not sure I can deal with that right now."  
  
Lera smiled half heartedly and threw herself into his open arms. Stu fell back, and Lera lay on top of him, wrapped in his arms, hugging him. She felt better that she had in a long time just lying there with her friend and overlord.  
  
Suddenly Lera looked up at Stu, her eyes still sparkling from the hurt she felt from Carlyn. Stu met her gaze, and in an instant they were kissing. His kiss felt so much different that Carlyn's.  
  
Carlyn felt hungry. Needy. Rough.  
  
Stu made it feel like a delicacy. Like a rare drink of wine that was fruitful and sweet. Lera gave it to his kisses.  
  
Stu seemed more definite. Knowing. Wise for some reason. Expirienced.  
  
He expertly rolled Lera over, pinning her with his body weight. She swallowed. Lera hated being pinned down. She stiffened and Stu felt it. He propped himself up on his elbows, still lying on her, his weight was just reduced a lot.  
  
"Hey." He whispered, his nose and lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
Lera didn't say anything for a second. Stu knew hesitation when he saw it and moved to roll off. Lera wrapped her hands around the back of his head, knotting them in his hair and pulled him to her, her own dominance astonishing herself. Stu smiled against her lips as she un tied his sash, letting his sword fall to the ground beside them.  
  
Stu rolled off and pulled his travel worn breeches off, and his hose and loincloth. Lera tensed a little, but leaned forward, her hands roaming over Stu's toned chest and stomach. Her eyes met his and he pulled her to him again. His lips barely brushing hers as his hands fluttered like midsummer night's wind up her spine giving her shivers. She smiled to herself. His fingers were like butterflies.  
  
A gentle tap on the bamboo door and the sound of the flaps being drawn back startled Lera and Stu. Rolling away and wrapping himself in a blanket in one fluid motion as Saban's head popped into their tent.  
  
"I'll thank you to knock next time." Stu said mildly as Lera flustered about, fixing her bedroll.  
  
Saban nodded, a smirk appearing on his lips before he hid it behind a friendly grin. 'Like a snake.' Lera thought.  
  
"I' de like a word with Lera, Given your Grace's permission." Saban nodded again, in respect, and he met Stu's eyes.  
  
"To what end?" Stu asked, sparing himself any pleasantries and politeness.  
  
" To apologize for unacceptable behaviour on my part." Saban's face was grave as he stepped outside.  
  
Stu met Lera's gaze as she followed Saban. He shot her a worried look as he began pulling his clothing back on.  
  
Out side, Saban directed Lera to a small space between a few trees, well within hearing distance of the tent.  
  
"I behaved in a way that was disgraceful to my entire family and the palace. I apologize." Saban's words were sarcastic, though covered nicely. He admired his nails as he spoke, tossing his hand carelessly, illustrating that it was not meant.  
  
Lera felt her anger rising. Saban, unexpectedly hugged her, his fingers pressing against her shoulders, obviously trying to bruise. To anyone walking by it would appear they were hugging.  
  
"You still want me, Skank." He whispered into her ear, his voice like poison. "Some day. When that man-whore knight of yours is away. I'll get you."  
  
He stepped away, smiling cruelly at her. "Thank you for accepting my appologies." Saban said curtly and strode away. 


	14. So Mote It Be

Tee Hee.Saban is EVIL!!!!!!  
THIS CHAPPIE IS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL FOR ALL OF YOU WHOM I LUB!!!! (Francie-  
Chan!!!! Are you Happy?!??! I'm not a grinch.)  
I love hearing from you guys! I probably don't deserve half the things you  
say though!!! Not to mention my severely inflated ego is getting to me.my  
friends keep threatening to take a needle to my head.  
  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
| |  
LOOKIT MY CHRISTMAS TREE!!!!! (probably ruined because of the no center  
align thing. IT"S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!!!) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PS Sorry It's Short!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
Lera, scowl plastered on her face, trotted down to the shore to the  
kitchen's tent. Without uttering a word to David or Carlyn, Lera served  
Stu, her face beet red as he quirked a brow at her. The final lists of who  
was to serve whom for the entire trip had been given the Carlyn. He  
informed a very blank Lera that she was to serve Stu (Naturally), Daine,  
and Logan. Carlyn was to serve Owen, his overlord, as well as cook, since  
he was the only one who's food could be distinguished from carbon. David  
got Keladry, Saban, and Numair, once he arrived.  
Nodding wordlessly, Lera accepted her plates and served Daine and Logan  
without so much as meeting their eyes. She could feel Stu's gaze on her as  
she walked away from the table and returned to the kitchen.  
Wind was picking up of the ocean spray and was cold and moist. Lera knew  
back home it would be snowing and such. She hated this wet cold weather. It  
didn't even have the decency to snow. Settling down in the kitchen next to  
Carlyn's professionally heated fire, Lera wrapped her arms around herself,  
goose bumps covering her flesh. Her teeth chattered as she slowly warmed  
up.  
David offered, once again, to serve the wine himself because Lera was so  
cold. She smiled a thanks to him and cuddled down to the ground, closer to  
the fire, ignoring Carlyn completely.  
"I didn't want to hurt you." Carlyn said.  
Lera started and glanced up at him.  
He stood above the food box, not looking at her, but rummaging through  
dried meats and assorted vegetables.  
Lera didn't respond. She curled up again, blocking him out.  
"I didn't want to be the reason you had a bad reputation. Or the reason you  
failed as a page."  
Lera's jaw muscled twitched as she bit back any spiteful comments that were  
rising in her mind.  
"I'm so sorry Lera. If I could take it back, I would. I really would."  
Lera finally met his gaze, standing up. "You cant take back the past back  
Carlyn, You should have done the right thing the first time around." Lera  
snapped turning on her heel.  
Carlyn stepped around the fire and grabbed her upper arm.  
Lera stopped and stared at him in disbelief.  
Carlyn shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "I cant." He trailed off,  
meeting her gaze. Lera felt tingles in her arms and the intensity in his  
eyes. "I don't." He stopped short again. "I.You cant walk away." He  
finished. Biting his lip.  
"If you keep walking away it wont ever heal, and I cant live with this  
wound. It's like. more painful that any sword wound I've ever had." He  
shook his head again, still gnawing on his lip. "Blade injuries heal. This  
wont. As long as you refuse to forgive me I have this pain inside of me,  
eating away at me. I don't even eat anymore. Lera. Please."  
Lera couldn't tear her eyes away from him. It was true. Her hurt wouldn't  
ebb if they didn't talk. But she really didn't want to talk. She knew how  
much begging her must pain him. He was always really .not proud. but  
begging just didn't suit him.  
Seeing her inner debate, and how she didn't just rip her arm from his grasp  
and storm away, Carlyn continued. "I cant just let you walk away anymore. I  
made that mistake too many times myself. Please Lera.Please?" His voice was  
quiet and questioning.  
Part of Lera wanted to shake her head, wrench her arm from his fingers and  
walk away. The other part wanted to hug him and say all was forgiven.  
She just stared at him for a while. Neither of them moved.  
What seemed like hours passed them by in seconds. Lera wondered why time  
seemed to pass so quickly with Carlyn.  
Eventually she nodded, her eyes bright with tears. He hesitantly drew her  
into a hug. A gentle hug. Almost like he was trying not to crush the new  
bond of trust.  
"Friends." Lera whispered in his ear. "Forever."  
Carlyn held her away from him, not very far away, but away nonetheless.  
"Is that all?" He asked, his emotions out on a limb for her. He looked so  
vulnerable.  
Lera nodded, the tears brimming over as she moved her head.  
He pulled his into his arms again, the hug felt different this time. Less  
personal.  
Carlyn muttered the closing words to any magical thing, making it seem more  
final. "So mote it be."  
Lera nodded. A weight off her shoulder, knowing she had her best friend to  
guard her back once again. 


	15. Let Them Come

Joel.like bowl.or toll.or pole.Joel.get it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Lera awoke the next morning, the scent of pine and fire filling her nostrils. She sat up. Stu was gone. In fact, Lera never remembered him coming to bed.  
  
Dressing quickly, Lera walked, briskly, down to the beach to be greeted by the table of her over lords, still seated in their spots, a map spread on the table before them. It seems the Copper Islands were planning an attack for the day after tomorrow.  
  
"Numair is coming today!" Carlyn grinned at Lera, welcoming her to the kitchen, where he had a fire going heartily. "The knights drank nearly all the wine during the night, so not much left for breakfast, but apparently they aren't hungry eater. You?"  
  
Lera's stomach grumbled uncomfortably and Carlyn laughed and dished her up a bowl of beans and mashed potatoes.  
  
"When's Master Salmalìn arriving?" Lera questioned Carlyn. She had never had the chance to meet the fabled Wizard, but she welcomed the opportunity.  
  
Carlyn looked up at the sun, shading his eyes. "Around." He trailed off as boat sped up to their beach, un doubtedly propelled by some greater power. Lera and Carlyn ran down to the beach. Lera's eyes were wide. She had never, in all her days seen a man that tall before. He was even taller than Carlyn! He strode off the boat, flanked by too unnaturally similar looking young men.  
  
Lera gawked at him as he smiled at the knights and hugged everyone. He whispered something in Daine's ear and she blushed from head to toe. Numair grinned innocently at her.  
  
Numair spoke to the twins following him, and pointed to Lera and Carlyn. "I hope you'll give them work and things." Numair said the Lera, offering her is monstrous hand.  
  
Carlyn and Lera nodded in unison.  
  
"We'll have lessons in the morning." Numair told the boys sternly and turned back to his friends.  
  
Both young men were exactly the same height, somewhere between Lera and Carlyn's. roughly 5'10. One was stalky with a muscular build and a friendly face. A brutal scar ran from the middle of his eyebrow down to his jaw. He offered Lera his hand the instant Numair strode off.  
  
Lera smiled at him and gave him hers. He accepted it, holding it lightly in his rough fingers.  
  
"Mademoiselle." He said, bowing courteously, though obviously exaggeratedly before planting a kiss on her knuckles. He glanced up and his eyes met Lera's. Her stomach flipped over. His eyes were the colour of liquid amber. He winked at her enchantingly.  
  
Lera giggled in a most unflattering way and snatched her hand back. "Lera." She supplied, nodding her head in greeting.  
  
"Joel." He introduced him self, clasping wrists with Carlyn briefly. Joel's eyes twinkled playfully as he introduced his silent brother.  
  
"My brother. Sean." Joel said. He placed his hand by his mouth, as if blocking Sean out and whispered loudly to Carlyn and Lera, "Though you can tell I got all the charming looks," He flashed them a what he no doubt thought was dazzling, grin, "We don't bring it up. He tends to cry."  
  
Sean blushed a furious red and punched Joel in the shoulder. He ducked his head once more, his shoulders slouched. Lera gazed at him for a moment. He didn't meet her gaze, but he shuffled his feet awkwardly. He knew she was looking.  
  
Sean's frame was more slight than Joel's. He was lean and sinewy. His hair was a few shades lighter, and his eyes were an intriguing yellow.  
  
"Sean here is training to be a mage. Numair says that he got so much gift in him, it's leaked out into his eyes." Joel rattled on, his voice friendly. "Sean got more magic in pent up in him than anyone since the Lioness."  
  
Sean looked away, but He caught Lera's eye for an instant. His yellow eyes were sunken and filled with pain. Lera frowned.  
  
"Me," Joel continued, talking to Carlyn. Lera noticed his voice held a small commoner's accent. "I got the manly power. I can talk to bunnies and other furry animals. Heal em too."  
  
Lera's heart seemed to melt inside of her and she laughed despite herself. He seemed to have that effect on Carlyn, minus the heart melting. She had no idea what was so funny about him. The way he spoke and the way he jabbered was so.funny.  
  
Lera lead Joel to the kitchen when he pointed out rather bluntly that if he didn't eat within the next three minutes he would implode leaving her a nasty mess to clean up. Carlyn stuck around to introduce himself to the silent Sean. Carlyn loved anything to do with magic.  
  
Lera dropped the screen door to the kitchen and served Joel up a bowl of beans and spuds. After a few minutes of listening to Joel groan exaggeratedly over the food as he swallowed, He struck up a conversation.  
  
"What's a pretty lassie like you doing out here on the beach with the likes of.well.everyone here but me?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to the hammering in her heart.  
  
She didn't know exactly why she found him so attractive. He was a little on the stocky side, but entirely muscled. His shaggy blond hair was cropped short, only and inch give or take long. He had that nasty scar. Lera stopped thinking and blushed as she realised he had asked her a question. He knew she was looking at him.  
  
He stood up and struck a pose. "Beautiful ain't I?" He said modestly. "Look all you want."  
  
Lera covered her face with her hands, horribly aware that she was bright red. She didn't know how to take this flirtaceous youth. That, and she had never felt so out of control in her life. Not about Stu or Carlyn. Those were friends. This was different. She wanted to kiss him.  
  
Joel seemed to slump back into his chair. "Fine. I don't know why I'm wasting my attractiveness on you though. You probably get more turned on looking in the mirror eh?" He added, eying her up and down.  
  
Lera quirked a brow at him and blushed a deeper shade of red. She was at a loss for words. Sean grinned playfully at her. "You'll get used to me." He said, nodding, " You're just used to these goal oriented youth adults with sticks up their asses. Not charmingly witty ladies men such as myself." He scuffed his nails on his shirt.  
  
Lera laughed, his face returning to normal colours, but her heart rate still pulsing like rabbits.  
  
"So. Answer my question?" Joel prompted, biting his potatoes again. He must have read Lera's absolutely confused face because he reminded her, " Why are you here with these knights? Apart from going out of your way to meet me."  
  
Lera shook her head, grinning. How did he think of things so rapidly. She could never quip that fast. Ever.  
  
"I'm a squire. Stuart of HollyRose is my overlord." She responded, pouring herself a mug of cold water and squatting by the fire. She wondered where Carlyn was.  
  
Joel gaped at her for a few minutes and she felt the colour rising again . She became oddly concerned about how she looked. Brushing her just-pat- shoulder length brown hair from her face and tucking it ruthlessly behind her ears, She turned to face him full front.  
  
He seemed to be taking in things he never noticed before. Her muscles, her sun freckled face, her scars. She could tell he was disgusted. Guilt rose up in her belly, and for an instant she had her first regrets about being a squire. She pinched herself on the arm and the thoughts vanished.  
  
After a few moments he closed his mouth and nodded. "Jolly good then eh? I like a woman who can take the top when they want." He paused for a second, considering. " And whoop my sorry arse in a fight."  
  
Lera cracked up. She had thought he would hate her. For being different. He still managed to flirt. Her blush seemed to reside, and she licked her lips as he blasted her with questions, some of them making her shuffled her feet and scoff her toes. He wanted to know if it was hard? Did the other knights ever get fresh with her? Did she have troubles with flirting? Was she a virgin? (To which Lera replied 'Of course!' but the images of her night with Stu went through her mind. Almost. She had almost made love to Stu.)  
  
She answered his question, a little hesitantly, and laughed at some of his reactions. He look utterly shocked when she said she was a virgin, and whispered to her, winking one eye, "If you ever get bored of that eh?" He nodded a few times, emphasizing his point., " I'll help you out. I always like to help a lady in need. Plus. I must say. Tis one of my strong points." He nudged her seductively.  
  
Lera grinned at him. And nudged him back. "I may just take you up on that buddy." Joel snorted with laughter. "Please do."  
  
It didn't take long for the entire troop on the small island to befriend Joel. His charismatic self just impelled people to like him. Even Saban was on friendly terms with Joel, something that unnerved Lera.  
  
"He's a piece of work. Like a deadly snake." Joel told her one night when they were gathered around the camp fire. Carlyn and Sean sat a few feet off talking animatedly about some spell produced by Thom of Trebond during his short life time.  
  
Lera agreed.  
  
Sean never spoke to Lera and only ever made eye contact with Carlyn, who had slowly broken through his shell of anti social ness.  
  
Lera warmed her fingers over the fire as Joel trotted away to admire a broken wing Daine had just healed. A tightness grew in Lera's chest as he spoke to Daine, a great smile on his face. Lera knew she shouldn't be jealous. He never acted differently towards her then any other. He probably thought the idea of a female knight was repulsive. Plus Daine was beautiful and shared his link to animals.  
  
Lera awoke at dawn the next morning, Stu was gone once again. She rushed outside and viewed the scene before her. Boats were rowing steadily towards their island and everyone was bustling about with equipment. Lera's training kicked in and she hurried to Stu's side. He already dawned his armour, or as much of it as he cared to wear. Leather outfit and thick mail covered him. He said that sand was to difficult to clean from full armour. Lera leaped into her mail and leather tunic as well, joining Stu in cleaning his sword and axe. Lera tucked a dagger into her leather hunting boots, and sheathed her own sword at her side. No horses.  
  
Running from the beach with her spyglass up to a shady spot where Stu sat behind a barricade of sand bags to tell him that the Copper Island Troops were 200 meters off shore, Lera crashed headlong into Joel. She had been watching her feet, so as not to get sand in her boots when her forehead had collided painfully with Joel's chin.  
  
"I'm about to go into battle!" Lera cursed, "I don't need my own allies wounding me!" She glanced up into his face and her heart flipped over. A blush rose to her cheeks as she regretted cursing him.  
  
He hugged her tightly, so she couldn't see the expression on his face. She wondered if he could feel her heart beating through his armour.  
  
"Don't go damaging that pretty body of yours eh? I still mean to have it." He winked flirtingly at her and she blushed furiously, even more.  
  
She ducked her head and wove through the crowd to join Stu with the information.  
  
"Let them come." Stu whispered, shading his eyes from the setting sun. They meant to fight at night. 


	16. Dont Touch Me

Saban is Evil. Damn him to hell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The Copper Island troops landed at unloaded, arms bared and weapons clanking within seconds. Lera ran towards them, brandishing her sword. She meant to spill their blood and the sand.  
  
Lera thrust and stabbed her sword reflexively, engaged in an inaudible dance of life and death. Blades clanged all around her, and a few screams or cried of pain gave out. There were precious few of the Tortallans to fight the Copper Island troops, but they held out. Not one copper island made it past their thin line of Tortallans. Her blade glistened with the blood of her foe as she blocked and parried and lunged. Sand filled her boots and eyes and teeth. She scuffled her feet through the coarse rocks and rubbed her face viciously. She could barely see.  
  
She felt the blade nip through the taunt, flexed muscle of her left forearm as she tried to repair her vision. She staggered a little, recovering herself and slicing her sword through her opponent neck. In the distance she saw the last of the Copper Island troops hop back onto the boat and cast off. This wasn't a battle. It was a massacre.  
  
And they had been out numbered five to one.  
  
The battle was brief, but they had cut the regiment of Copper Island just past half. Lera rubbed her teeth, trying to get the grit from between them with a dull nail. She rummaged through the bodies, waves of nausea hitting her from the stench. She was searching for the wounded.  
  
None had survived.  
  
Covering her nose and mouth, Lera ran from the battle field as fast as she could, the dust from the sand blocking her throat. She leaned against a tree, vomiting in the underbrush. She felt sick. She had killed before. But mostly Haserpes.  
  
Lera wandered back to the encampment, her eyes wide by the bonfire than had been struck in record time. All her dead enemies bodies had been thrown into a pile. Her own troops stood on this side of it, their backs to her. The smoke rose more than a thousand feet in the air. The stench of burning flesh made Lera gag. Again.  
  
Stu turned, his face solemn. Slowly everyone turned and strode past Lera, their face all blank and emotionless. Carlyn walked by, meeting her eyes. He looked sick.  
  
In three quarters of an hour, Lera and Sean were side by side under a small tarp fixing wounds, small and big. No one had been lots. Everyone fought as if the gods them selves were fighting next to them.  
  
Sean hadn't mastered healing fully, but he helped Lera's split muscle, and she managed to bandage it tightly herself, enough to help the others. Without speaking a word to her the whole time, Sean stitched closed Logan's shoulder wound, done by an axe, and absolutely wore his self out abolishing the sand from the wound with his magic. He was sent to rest in Numair's tent.  
  
Lera stitched a few cut's here and there. Stu had a huge bruise on his cheek bone from the hilt of a sword, and she rubbed some balm on it. As the rain began beating down on her tarp in rhythmic patterns, Joel limped into the tent.  
  
Lera turned to him. "How's your brother?" She asked, thinking her brother had healed him but it still hurt.  
  
Without saying anything, his face pinched in pain, Joel hopped up onto her makeshift wooden inspection table and ripped his pants down to his knees.  
  
"Dear god." Lera said, bringing her hand to her mouth. Her eyes wide. "Why weren't you here earlier?!" She asked, incredulously.  
  
He winced a little as she probed the gaping wound. All the muscle, skin, fat and blood vessels in his thigh had bee severed. Blood was flowing freely, though Lera could tell not from a major artery. She could see to bones of his femur. She shuddered a little.  
  
" I needed to help my brother. He always gets..wound up..when he uses his gift." Joel said, purposely non-chalant.  
  
Lera glared at him a moment, then set to work. Joel didn't spare her his pain for one second. His screams echoed through the trees on the whole island as she poured some alcohol into his four inch gash. Whatever sand that was in the wound, flowed out with the blood and alcohol. The pressed fresh cotton into the wound, trying to damped the blood flow. It didn't work, the cloth became soaked and just added to Joel's pain. Lera handed him a bottle of whiskey. "  
  
"You'll need it before I'm done stitching." She said sternly. Joel needed no further persuasion.  
  
Lera set to work, ignoring Joel's drunken protests. A few people popped their heads in to see what the commotion was about. Lera sent them away, needing space.  
  
She sewed the largest veins shut together with dissolving thread, composed of mostly sugar and iron particles. She then proceeded in fitting the torn muscle back together so she could sew to wound shut. By the time she was done that and ready to sew the wound, Joel was crying and screaming from pain. He was sweating. Lera was sweating. The whole camp held their breath. No one knew if he would survive. His face was pale with blood loss.  
  
She began the sutures. Joel passed out after she had stabbed into his flesh with her needle three times over. Pulling the split flesh back together slowly. Sean would need to help heal this in the morning.  
  
The work was nerve wracking and laborious. She finished stitching the ten inch long gash after an hour of delicate work. Her back ached and she was sweating with stress. All of her muscles were tense. She felt feverish from touching Joel. She knew it was childish to think of things such as that at times such as these, but every time her fingers brushed against his muscled thigh, she shivered with immature delight. When she was through and sipping at a glass of water David had brought her earlier, Lera stood back to admire her work. The wound was surrounded by a ring of pink, which Lera hoped was not infection.  
  
Sighing deeply, Lera moved to scuttled around Joel, tidying her working space, and cleaning implements. Joel's hand snaked out and grabbed her by the forearm as he sat partially up on his elbows.  
  
"You survived." He said, his voice cracking.  
  
Lera started and turned to him. He was in pain. She could see it in his eyes. Lera knelt by his table-thing.  
  
"Just as you commanded." She said sarcastically. A grin split on Joel face despite his pain. He couldn't resist humour.  
  
Lera rolled her eyes and stood again, turning to go once more. Joel held fast to her arm. She face him again her eyebrows raised curiously.  
  
"Thank you." He said, hesitantly motioning to his leg, sweat prickling on his upper lip from the exertion of sitting. Lera nodded. She moved to his side and peered at his wound.  
  
"It's a big one." She said, tracing her finger along his stitches.  
  
He grunted, and pursed his lips, a faint smile flickering there. "I know. Bigger than most. It might hurt though eh? If you really are a virgin."  
  
Lera gasped and whipped around, glare on her face. Joel chuckled at his joke and scrunched his nose at her.  
  
"Don't get fresh with me lad, she said, leaning over his to grab her scalpel. "I'm armed." She warned him, glancing at him, he heart fluttering and her face smiling.  
  
Joel blinked at her, and for a moment it seemed as if time had stopped. His amber eyes glistened with mixed feelings. Lera could read the pain and the flirting easily, but something else was hidden there. She couldn't tell what. Seemed to be fear. fear of what? She wondered.  
  
Impulsively Lera ducked her head and pressed her lips against his. Joel seemed surprised and jumped a little, pulling back.  
  
"Sorry." Lera mumbled. "I shouldn't have." She trailed, off, scuttling away, blush on her face, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"Damnit." Joel cursed to himself. Wrapping an arm around her waist as she scuttled past. He pulled her against him. Lera's face brightened as he kissed her. Her stomach fluttered madly and her veins seemed to fill with fizzing.  
  
Joel gasped as Lera bumped his leg. Pulling back grinning ear to ear, Lera traced a finger down his stitches absentmindedly. The wound was jagged and Lera didn't know if Joel would ever be able to walk again. But then, she didn't know he was training to heal mammals with Numair.  
  
That evening, Lera sat between Carlyn and Joel around a small, flickering fire in the kitchen. The legal documents had been forged and signed giving Tortall dibbs on the island. Copper Island king and queen had signed the papers as well being witnesses to their own forfeit.  
  
Two days and Lera would be returning to the palace. She couldn't wait to be home again. Rising to her feet, Lera brushed herself off as Carlyn and Joel rose. She grinned a them both as they walked her to her tent, shooting each other dirty looks, masked in friendly smiles. Lera shook her head.  
  
She hugged Carlyn goodnight and practically had to pry him off of her. She giggles, he blushed and went to bed.  
  
Joel glanced around and pulled her inside her tent. She toppled over onto Stu's bedroll, pinned to the ground by Joel's solid weight. He pressed his lips against hers. Lera kissed him back, fiery tingles spreading through her body from their locked lips. Joel's hands wandered over her body, but as he began to un button her tunic, she stopped him, shaking her head.  
  
"G'd night." She whispered, inviting him to leave. He took the hint and backed away. His eyes glistened with desire. Lera's stomach flip flopped. Her heart was already fluttering. She felt to bubbly. Joel stepped around Stu as he left, Lera couldn't see Joel's face. But she could see Stu's.  
  
"What was that?" He asked as Joel limped away, to Numair's tent.  
  
Lera shook her head and nestled into her sleeping bag, stripping off her tunic and hose. Stu shuffled about, getting ready for bed.  
  
"Lera? Are you awake?" She head Stu ask after he'd been lying still for a few minutes. From the tone of his voice, Lera wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. She remained silent as Stu continued, despite her impression of sleep. "That night." He trailed off. Lera could tell he was blushing from the sound of his voice. "Did you mean anything by it?"  
  
Lera had considered the matter before he brought it up. Some parts of her did long for Stu, but others told her she was trying to hurt Carlyn, or something equally as unreasonable. She was confused. She was comfortable around Stu, but the thought of his kisses and the way he touched her that night. The looks he gave her, only her. She wasn't sure. Even a mere smile from Joel mad her heart melt. But Stu.They had a past together. She had only known Joel for a week give or take. It felt like eternity.  
  
Stu's breathing rhythmed out and he began the deep breathes of REM sleep.  
  
"Yes, Stu. I think I did." She whispered to the night and so sleeping Stu. Lera fell asleep within moments and didn't catch Stu whisper, "I'd hoped so."  
  
Lera awoke the next morning to the sound of yells from the beach below. Scrambling to get dressed, she ran to the beach. It was early and the sun hadn't peeked from behind the horizon yet. Lera's rubbed her eyes and was un pleasantly greeted by the entire troop naked in the water, save Herself, Keladry and Daine.  
  
"Ah!" Lera cried out and turned on her heel, furious at herself as she heard them yelling and wrestling some more. Why hadn't she listened a bit more?  
  
"Hey! Lera!" Joel's un mistakable flirting voice called. "Why not strip down and join us?"  
  
Lera refused to turn around and stormed back to her tent were she lay fuming from embarrassment and anger about Joel's public flirting.  
  
By the time Lera had collected herself enough to return, which was after everyone was out and dressed, a boat had docked on the beach. Everyone was emptying the sand bags on the beach and brining the empty bags on the boat. They were packing to leave.  
  
One small skirmish is all it took to claim this desolate island. A thought his Lera. She wondered who would be made noble of the small island, still remaining to be named.  
  
They had been on the island several weeks and returning to the un reliable weather of Tortall seemed to cast Lera into a depression.  
  
On the boat, she shared a bunk bed with Stu, she was on the bottom. Unfortunately for her, Saban decided to take the bunk next to hers. She never slept well at night, the whole trip home.  
  
On their last day on the boat, Lera was assigned to clean the bathroom. Moaning and Groaning like anyone would, Lera was kneeling on the floor, scrubbing behind the privy seat when a shadow fell over her and the door closed.  
  
Without turning around Lera knew who it was. "What do you want StoneMountain?" She said, sparing all needed formalities.  
  
"To put you in your place, whore." Saban taunted. Lera spun around and stood up in one motion.  
  
"If you mean to rape me, go away. The boat is crowded. You'll never get away with it." Lera quipped.  
  
Saban's eyes glistened as he stepped towards her, she shivered. Something wasn't right in his eyes.  
  
"Ah there you are wrong Lera. The boat is rapidly approaching shore. People are on the bow, spotting for their docking. No one is below deck save you. And me." He grinned, cruelly. His hooked nose casting evil shadows on his face. He would have been gorgeous, save for his mother ugly nose.  
  
Lera's eyes widened. She had no insult to match that one. Cold swept over her. Saban stepped forwards again.  
  
Lera opened her mouth to scream, but Saban's powerful arms snaked up and covered her mouth. His lean, heavy body pressed Lera against the wall, and she couldn't move. His hand covered her mouth, she couldn't scream. She couldn't fight. She remembered the last time. She had been vulnerable to him. She hated him. Stu?! Her mind called. No one approached.  
  
Saban panted with lust in her ear as he savagely tore at her clothes with his one free hand. Lera whimpered pathetically, she wanted to die for being weak. She knew now women shouldn't be knights. They were weak. Easily overpowered. For all Lera was strong as she could be without testosterone, Saban was huge.  
  
Lera's shirt flapped uselessly on her sides, revealing her pale stomach. Her muscled contracted as she fought to free herself from him. Her ripped her breast band down, showing her body from neck to waist. Saban seemed to pause for a minute.  
  
Lera was flailing and punching, trying to hurt him, or stop him.  
  
"Hush now Dearie. Someone may hear." Saban whispered, his voice like death itself, equally as cold.  
  
He grabbed her wrists with his free hand and tucked both of her arms behind her back. He pressed his hips against her, pinning her arms there with her own body.  
  
She could do nothing. Saban had her breeches and hose around her ankles and before Lera knew it, he had his own pants undone. She struggled frantically. She could feel bruises forming on her cheeks where his hand was pressing hard to keep her quiet. Her arms hurt behind her back. Saban ignored her whimpering and panicky eyes. He meant to have his way with her.  
  
And he did.  
  
Lera didn't remember much of it, only terror, and pain jolting through her body. She felt one arm break as Saban crunched his hips against hers. White hot pain coming from the place between her legs where he was violating her. She was weak. Pathetic.  
  
Lera sat on the floor of the bathroom, bawling quietly to herself. Tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the floor. He clothes sat in a crumpled pile at her feet. She felt dirty. Her shoulders heaved with agonised sobs. She cradled her broken arm against the cold flesh of her belly. She rocked back and forth. ' Weak and Pathetic.' She whispered religiously to herself between cries. She should have been able to stop him. If she was strong.  
  
"Lera?" She heard Stu call from outside the bathroom door. Thank the Gods it was locked. She couldn't stand him to see her in such a state. The hand of her good arm clasped around the small gold pendant at her neck. She whispered a thanks to Alanna.  
  
Stu called again, knocking on the door. He could hear her muffled sobs. "Are you okay in there?" Lera rubbed her eyes and shook her head, knowing he couldn't see. She sniffed, her cheeks damp with tears, and her body aching with weakness.  
  
Stu knocked Harder. "Lera?" He called, worried, "Let me in." He ordered. Lera didn't moved. She curled up into a tighter ball on the floor, shoving her discarded clothing away from her. He touched them. She wouldn't.  
  
He touched her skin, her body. Everywhere. She needed to burn her flesh. She rid herself of his touch.  
  
"Lera, I'm coming in." Stu said firmly, Lera closed her eyes tight as the door rattled on it's hinges. Suddenly it popped, and Stu stood, red faced in the hallway outside, standing on the fallen door.  
  
Lera didn't look up.  
  
"Lera.what happened?" Stu crouched beside her, resting a hand on her back.  
  
Lera scooted away from his touch, feeling cold where his hand had been on her naked back. Stu moved closer to her.  
  
"Lera?" She asked, leaning forwards. He could tell she was un clothed. He could see her arm hanging at an odd angle. He didn't know what to make of it. "Come on Lera. We'll fix that arm of yours eh? We've docked." He reached for her upper arm, to help her up what she jumped backwards, colliding with the wall.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, curling up into a ball. "Don't touch me Don't touch me Don't touch me Don't touch me" She screamed over and over again, pressing her quivering body against the rotting wall of the bathroom.  
  
Stu leaped back and looked at her, trying to quiet her. It was then he noticed blood. There was blood dripping down her legs. The crimson blood contrasted with her pale, muscled legs. Nice legs. Stu stood up and charged from the room, yelling "I'm going to kill that bastard." At the top of his lungs.  
  
Lera curled up, tucking her chin against her chest, rocking back and forth. "Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me" She whispered quietly to herself.  
  
"Don't touch me." 


	17. Poor Beaten Bastard

Okay. I know it's weird, but bear with me. She isn't in a right state of mind, so everything is boggled. Repetitive. My mom says that it is.'powerful' XDDD suuuure. Decide for yourself eh? R&R  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lera opened her eyes, the bright sun shining in from the foot of her bed blinding her momentarily. She blinking, her gaze adjusting to the light. She didn't recognize her surrounding. Crisp white linen sheets pressed against her, warmed by the midday sun. She could feel soft wool pyjamas enveloping her like a cocoon, like a womb. A gentle knock on the door was the first sound to hit her ears. It stung. It hurt like the first words of a doctor hurt fresh ears. Newborn ears. Un used ear.  
  
Lera felt fresh.  
  
Clean.  
  
Re born.  
  
She remain immobile as the door creaked open. She blinked un recognizingly up at the young man peering down at her. She didn't remember him. Yet something about him remained familiar. Like she knew him before.  
  
From a long time ago.  
  
From another life time ago.  
  
From another life all together.  
  
He had short blond-brown hair, blue eyes.  
  
Blue like the sky.  
  
Blue like the sea.  
  
Blue like heaven.  
  
Blue like blue eyes.  
  
His eyes held a hint - of what? Worry? Lera blinked at him. His face etched in her mind.  
  
Another life time.  
  
"Lera?" he asked, quietly. She blinked again. Once more, just for good measure. She didn't move. He knew her name. Possibly this lifetime then. He knew her name. He knew her.  
  
His voice. She recognized his voice. It was deep.  
  
Deep like his blue eyes.  
  
Deep like the Sky.  
  
Deep like the Sea.  
  
Deep like Heaven.  
  
Deep like deep voices.  
  
Kind. It was kind, almost as if trying to coax her from a shell. a cave perhaps. Her own barrier of protection. Poisonous. Trying to get her vulnerable.  
  
Lera's eyes lost all trace of interest and she lay flat, not moving. Barely breathing. He wont get me from my safety. He cant have me. I'm not weak. I wont go. He left. All the better.  
  
She knew him.  
  
He knew her.  
  
His eyes.  
  
His voice.  
  
She knew him.  
  
He knew her.  
  
Carlyn left the room, his face flushed. He didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't in a coma. But she was completely un responsive. He didn't know what to do. He felt desperate. He left the hospital wing, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He hadn't slept for three days. Since Joel raped Lera. He took a deep breath, easing the wave of anger washing over him. Joel would pay. He already had in part. Carlyn respected Stu. And Numair for stopping him. For saving him. From stooping to Joel's level. Murder. That's what he did. He murdered Lera. Her spirit. Her soul. Murderer. Joel had gotten it bad the lying bastard.  
  
He was a Bastard.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Bastard. Earning trust.  
  
The Bastard. Using trust as a defence.  
  
The Bastard.  
  
The Liar.  
  
Liar.  
  
Liar.  
  
He was lying bastard.  
  
Lying Bastard.  
  
Still now claims innocent. Only Lera could back it up, and she wouldn't wake. Joel was a liar. Joel was a bastard. Saban was higher than he. Joel was lower than Saban. Saban redeemed his years of cruelty. He saved Lera. He helped. He brought her to the wing. With Stu of course. Carlyn respected Stu. And Numair. Lera needed to heal. Needed to condemn Joel to the life he deserves.  
  
Needed to live once more.  
  
Be Reborn.  
  
Lera closed her eyes slowly. Ignoring the repetition of her breathing. It was annoying. Repetitive. Useless. She was Useless. Weak. Hidden. Her eyes were closed. Blanketing her vision from the world. The light of the window shined through. Metaphorical? She asked herself. No. Light doesn't shine through darkness. She was Dark. Her secret was Dark.  
  
She curled up into the fetal position, arms wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her chin to her chest. What secret. No secret. Forgotten secret. It never happened. It never was. Bad dream. Nightmare. Not real.  
  
Another knock on the door. Why Another. So soon. Or so late. She'd forgotten. Another knock. She didn't move. Didn't open her eyes. It was bright. Someone was there. She didn't open her eyes. She felt him. Yes. She was sure of it. Him. He looked down at her. She could feel him looking at her. She opened her eyes. Didn't mean to. But did. She opened her eyes.  
  
Stu. It was Stu. She remembered him. Like the first. Only with a name. Brown green eyes. Stu. Brown hair. Stu. Strong. Stu.  
  
Her name. He said her name. She liked his voice. Remembered it. Stu's voice. He wasn't trying to get her vulnerable. He spoke like she was equal. Safe. With him.  
  
He told her of. Who? Him. Saban. She shivered. It never happened. She didn't know him. He didn't know her. It was a nightmare.  
  
Not real.  
  
Joel. Her heart fluttered. She flushed red. Stu saw. He noticed. Reaction. Joel was hurt. In a different hospital. Lera longed to ask to see him. Her voice would not come. She could not remember. Her voice.  
  
"You must arise Lera. Arise and condemn." A request. A simple one. Lera moved her fingers. At last. Mobility. She sat up. Stu smiled at her from beside her bed. Her cocoon. Her womb.  
  
She stood. Her legs unsteady. Joel. She left. With Stu. To Joel.  
  
A big room. And open room. A vulnerable. Undefended Room. Loud. Echo Room. Lera sat. With Stu. At the head of the empty room. Joel. He was there. And Numair. Tall, bird Numair.  
  
Court. It was a court trial. Lera looked around slowly, sluggishly for Him. He wasn't there. She couldn't fit it together. I didn't happen. Why was she here. If He wasn't. Why was she. She blink. A judge had appeared. Blossomed from thin air. No. Just entered the room normally.  
  
She couldn't hear his voice. He was talking to her. His words were muddled together. Mumbled. She strained to hear. All she caught was "rape." And "Joel".  
  
She shook her head, glancing at Joel. His eyes were rimmed with pink. From crying? She wondered. Why? He looked tired. Too tired. And Sick. Beaten. Bruised. Poor Joel. He met her eyes. Lera's heart fluttered. Emotion. So long. She felt. Her lips flickered into a brief smile. She seemed more conscious then she had in. how long?  
  
She couldn't speak. Her lips were cracked and her throat was too dry to form words. She opened and closed her mouth but no sound came out. Stu saw. He had water fetched.  
  
Lera swallowed a gulp of water, enjoying the feeling of the cold, fresh liquid sliding down her throat. She couldn't feel the tears prickling in her eyes, or the air in her lungs. Only the water. And all she could hear was the sound of her voice, ringing through the clear, echoing court room.  
  
"Where is Saban of StoneMountain?" She asked, quietly. Everyone started. A glimmer of hope flitted through Joel's eyes.  
  
It hit her. Like a bucket of ice water in mid dream. She went cold. Her face paled. Stu rushed to her as she nearly passed out. She sat back against her chair, her breath coming short and her hands shaking.  
  
"Lera. We have Joel. Saban saved you, but his presence is not required. You can thank him later." Stu said, trying to reassure her.  
  
She wanted to scream, so yell, to holler. They wouldn't listen to her. She couldn't speak. Joel was standing, Leaving. She wanted to call out. She couldn't.  
  
Stu helped her up. She stared at Joel's retrieting back.  
  
"Joel!" She called, suddenly inspired. Able to speak.  
  
He swivled around, looking defeated.  
  
"I know it wasn't you." 


	18. Hands off

Read and Review.I seemed to have lost some reviewers. Perhaps my story line is failing. Tell me if you think it needs to be reviewed.please!!!! R&R!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The silence of the courtroom after Lera whispered that short liberating phrase was intense. The silence that you could hear. The silence hat you could feel. Joel's face seemed to come to life. The dead, beaten and tiredness fading from his eyes briefly. He turned fully around and ran over to Lera. Everyone remained completely still as Joel swept Lera up in his arms and hugged her tight. This wasn't the hug of an enemy. It was the embrace of a friend.  
  
Lera smiled for the first time in only god knows how long. Joel did as well. The judge cleared his throat, bringing to an end the picturesque reunion of faith. Lera blinked at everyone there. Few people. She felt. Emotions. Her heart beating against her chest as Joel's arm brushed against hers. The quickness of her breath as the judge stood.  
  
"Do you mean to tell us that you were not.raped by him." Stu said cutting the judge off, and looking immensely taken aback.  
  
Lera looked positively horrified. She shook her head ferociously.  
  
"How could you think that Stu!" She asked, terrified to look at Joel. " You knew about my enmity with Saban!" She said, angry and humiliated that all of these people knew about her secret. The secret that never happened.  
  
Her knees faltered and she clutched at a railing to stop her from falling. Stu darted from the sidelines and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up in his arms. Lera felt dizzy and uncomfortable. She didn't want to be touched. She didn't know why he was touching her. She struggled for him to put her down, but he didn't. In fact, he started walking, whispering to her under his breathe.  
  
Joel looked confused, not knowing where to go, so he took off after Stu, leaving the judge by himself in the room. He called in a guard from the doorway, giving him strict instruction to find and arrest Saban of StoneMountain.  
  
Lera must have fallen asleep in Stu's arms because when she awoke she was back in her bed in the hospital, felling sick.  
  
"It's been a trying day." Stu assured her, resting his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back to lie down.  
  
Lera recoiled from his touch, not wanting to be touched. "Don't touch me. Please." She pleaded, rubbing her shoulder. Stu looked hurt, but complied to her request, and withdrew his hand.  
  
"Lera.Today.I just wanted to tell you." He trailed off, looking up at her. Lera stared at him. She could read him. She used to be able to. Not anymore. She didn't want him to say anything about the thing with Saban. She didn't want to remember it. It was bad enough talking about it. "You are so strong." He said, looking wistfully at her, his eyes filled with admiration.  
  
Lera just stared at him, shaking her head, thinking about her moment of ultimate vulnerability. She didn't like being controlled like that. Not at all.  
  
"I'm going to kill Saban. With my own two hands." Stu said. Rubbing his fists together.  
  
"No! Stu don't!" She said frantically, suddenly wired, wound up. "You cant! I have to! To prove I'm not weak." She looked at the floor and took a breath. "To get my revenge.." She whispered to herself.  
  
After Stu left, Lera lay awake for several hours, finally drifting off to sleep only to be woken few short hours later by the sound of the door opening. She was too tired to move. To even open her eyes.  
  
She could hear someone close the door and lower themselves to the chair Stu had left by her bed. She felt warm calloused hands on her upturned palms.  
  
"Damnit." Joel cursed from beside her, she felt a tear hit her wrist. He was crying. Or trying not to. "I hate to think." He stopped talking and pressed her fingers to his lips. "I hate to think that everyone believe me a vile beast for days after you." once again he stopped. "I will never fell the same with you. Never. It ruined us. What he did. It ruined us. We wont ever be able to talk without raising suspicion." He sighed, his voice sounded wounded and strained.  
  
Lera could see his shadow as he leaned over her face, his lips brushed against her gently, and she didn't move. All she could think about was how much she wanted hi to go away. She didn't want to be touched. At all.  
  
Joel rose and left, and Lera slept. For a long time. Waking briefly to eat and drink, then sleep again. 


	19. Makes no Difference

Read and Review.I seemed to have lost some reviewers. Perhaps my story line is failing. Tell me if you think it needs to be reviewed.please!!!! R&R!!! I think that Lera and Stu shipping...maybe! I just love Joel though!!! I dunno.  
  
You guys forget that I base my next chapter of the reviews you give me. I try desperately to get you to post what you don't want to happen so I can make it happen..LOL just kidding.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I havent had time.. I have this terribly long project on to Kill a mocking bird, due next Monday.u.u more soon, I swear.longer chappies coming up!!!  
  
Odd. I have no reviews for chappie seven or ten.prolly cause I added seven and eight at the same time, ditto with ten and eleven. *sad*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lera blinked as she rolled over. She felt different some how. She sat up. Her back hurt from days.or weeks? Laying down in the hospital bed. She stretched her arm muscles and stood, walking over to the window. The summer sun peeked up at her, winking from over the hill scattered horizon. Lera stared at it for a moment, paused by the beauty of it before she realised that her eyes were stinging and she had to move away.  
  
She wore a simple, white doctor's night gown that brushed irritatingly against her knees as she walked to the door. Peeking into the wooden floored hallways of the hospital wing, Lera crept away, making as little sound as possible. She was nearly out of the wing completely when Duke Baird stepped in her way.  
  
"Where do you think your going Missy?" He asked, his hands planted firmly on his hips. Lera grinned innocently up at him and tried to edge around him.  
  
"I promise I wont over do myself. I'll be good and only participate in academics." She held her hand up in oath. She felt humiliated that all these people thought she was weak because of what happened. She would get revenge.  
  
Duke Baird sighed, obviously uncomfortable talking to her after 'the incident.'  
  
Lera smiled awkwardly at him and skipped away, heading for her room. She wound around the familiar hallways, which were emptied for morning classes, and made her way to her dorm. She hadn't been to it in so long. Rounding the final bend in the labyrinth of hallways, Lera stopped short.  
  
There was a collection of flowers and cards and such sitting outside of her room from all of her friends. Stepping over the presents, Lera dragged them each into her room and locked it behind her. She stared in wonder at the gifts, blinking back tears.  
  
Not having anything better to do, Lera began un wrapping the gifts. They were mostly practical things like a brush for the horse she didn't yet own from David, and a new crop from Carlyn with a gold plated handle.  
  
Lera didn't know what to do, she just placed the present s on her bed and cried. She liked to think that these people didn't hate her. But she knew better. They did hate her. She was weak. Not like them. She didn't fit in. She placed the flowers on assorted shelves all over her room and grabbed her sword, walking out to the practice court. She didn't care what she had told the Duke. She meant to get back in shape. Prove her worth.  
  
Lera let herself into the indoor fencing court practise ring, closing the door after her. She walked to the center of the room and took her fighting stance. She bounced up and down in the position, gaining her core balance. Her leg muscles hurt from the few minutes of holding a low horse stance before she began stretching her legs. She hopped around the ring, stretching her legs in between fake jabs and parries.  
  
Lera lost track of time as she went of her spins and blocks with an invisible opponent. She could feel the heat of the sun seeping through the roof and she knew it must be lunch from the gnawing hunger in her belly. She continued practising, feeling the exaustion deep within her center. Her legs and arms hurt. Her shoulder hurt from holding her sword in her good and bad arm for too long. She rolled them backwards and forwards a few time trying to loosen them up.  
  
Suddenly Joel burst into the court, bringing with his a slight draft of cool air. Lera rubbed her shoulder length hair from her face and pulled it over her shoulders, nodding a greeting to Joel as she continued her ducking.  
  
"Lera!" Joel called to her, startled and worried. Lera ignored him and began blocking faster than ever.  
  
"Lera! Lera Stop!" Joel called, his voice filled with alarm. Lera didn't hear him run over. Abruptly his fingers were around her forearm.  
  
"Stop it, your going to kill yourself." He commanded, shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
Lera tried to jerk herself from his grasp. "Let go!" She screamed at him, trying to fight away from him. He refused to let go. She shook her self, clawing at his arms, tears rolling down her cheeks unwontedly "Let me go!" She shrieked, frantically.  
  
Joel pulled her to him, hard. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as if she were struggling away from life itself.  
  
"Lera."He whispered, over and over again, soothing her. She fought for a while longer before giving up in his arms. She pressed her face against his chest, her shoulders quivering and tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Joel whispered in her ear. Holding onto her tightly. Lera hand her arms around his neck, she felt safe. She nuzzled into his shoulder. "Hm?" She asked quietly, calming down a little bit, her shoulder still shaking.  
  
"For this." Her stopped talking.  
  
Lera pulled away, looking at him cautiously, like a deer caught in headlights. "What?" She asked finally.  
  
"For touching you." He said quietly.  
  
Lera couldn't help it, she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips against his. Loving the sensation of his soft skin against hers. 


	20. Weak

Read and review my wonderful fans *Loves flattering herself* lol Good stuff. I know there are people who don't like Joel.in fact I have gotten several E-mails telling me to kill him from various reviewers who shall remain unnamed, but either way..I think he may be 'the one.' Unless something happens with Stu.OOOOH I have an idea!!!  
  
OOOH!!! MY TWENTIETH CHAPTER!!! This calls for champagne.if only I was over age..  
  
Sorry they've been short, I have tons of homework lately, and I'm trying to write a novel!! *cheers herself on* It's short so far, but you gotta start somewhere.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lera slowly built her stamina back up, her muscles re-formed, harder and leaner than ever. Her reflexes nearly doubled. Even her skills with a bow improved a bit. She spent her weekends down in the Dancing Dove with Carlyn, Stu, and Joel. They had formed a sort of gang. Exclusive. They segregated themselves from others. No one had been through the same as they had and emerged alive and closely knit friends.  
  
Of course, in order for them to hang out so much, Stu did have to apologise for nearly killing Joel. To which Joel replied 'If it had been me, I would have been unstoppable. You would be dead.' Stu nodded respectfully, pondering a deeper meaning of this.  
  
Lera still have a year and a bit left as Stu's squire, and planned to get in at least one more battle before this was over. Stu on the other had liked the idea of hanging out at the castle jousting with fellow Tortallans rather than running through people of The Copper Islands.  
  
As it was, there was a court full of Copper Islandians (sp?) coming to have a banquet celebrating the marriage of their youngest daughter: Rachelle. Apparently they needed to celebrate with their strongest enemy. For some reason or another.  
  
Lera swept her hand through her hair. It was getting long. It dropped to the bottom of her shoulder blades when it was in braid. She never wore it loose. Just like she never wore dresses. She had banned herself from wearing feminine things since 'the incident.' Saban had been charged and released due to lack of evidence. Lera fumed inwardly, but planned to teach him a lesson.  
  
She began training by herself, after hours, alone in her bedroom. She was extra quiet, lest she wake Stu. The last thing she wanted was for him to come into her room during the middle of the night. She liked Stu. She really did. He was so easy to understand. She knew he liked her. He cared about her. She felt safe when she was with him.  
  
She didn't know how she felt about Joel. Joel was friendly to everyone. He always spoke delicately about her, since the ordeal with Saban. No more casually throwing comments about bedding her around. She hated that he didn't, in a way. It reminded her that things weren't the same. They hadn't touched since she kissed him.  
  
She would never know how she really felt about him because they never had a chance for anything real to happen. Two kisses. That's it. Still. Every time he looked at her, or smiled at her She got the distinct feeling that he longed for her as much as she for him. Her stomach still flip flopped when she saw him. Her heart would speed up and she would blush a tiny bit. No one noticed.  
  
Lera was starting to get the feeling that Stu liked her in a different way than she liked him. Honestly, she liked kissing him it was like tasting a rare fruit, but only Joel made her stomach flip over.  
  
Lera closed her eyes, panting heavily as she let the tip of her sword drop to the ground near her feet. Her muscles ached from the long workout. Sighing deeply as that unnerving feeling of exhaustion set it. Shaking out her contracted limbs, Lera headed back up the path to the court.  
  
"What have you learned about being all by yourself when no one can hear you scream?" an eerie voice whispered from next to her hear.  
  
Shivers shot up her spine and she whipped around, her eyes wide with terror. Saban stood before her, a sword raised, and a deadly grin on his lips. Lera stepped back and brought her sword to his. She didn't know what to say. Her arms and legs felt like jelly and she couldn't get a good grip on her sword.  
  
"My pride hurts that you ran and tattled on me, Woman." He spat the word out with distaste. "I almost got kicked out of court." He slid a finger over his forehead, smoothing one eyebrow flat. "I think I deserve to challenge you in a death match. At the Copper Island Festivities the night after next." He hissed at her accusingly. "Plenty of people will be fighting. We can state our reason for Death Match. Then off we go."  
  
Lera couldn't move, she couldn't think. It was as if she was drowning in a sea of icy cold fear. Luckily for her, Saban only slide his blade down hers and up sending shivers up her spine from the grinding of the metal then walked off.  
  
Lera's knees trembled. She shook her head to clear it and stumbled back to her dorm. Not bothering to keep quiet when she entered her room, Lera assumed that Stu was out to lunch with the others at the banquet for the Copper Islandians.  
  
Lera cried out at she tripped over the chair by her desk and went sprawling forwards onto her bed. She cursed as she rubbed the afflicted limb, tears dropping from her eyes. She hated Saban with such loathing she felt like she would melt.  
  
Stu opened the connecting door between their rooms and stuck his head in, looking worried.  
  
"I'm sorry, I over heard.. You okay?" He asked, letting himself in and sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
Lera nodded, squeezing her eyes tight shut, trying not to cry more than she already had. She felt Stu's hand drop onto her shoulder, she didn't dare open her eyes. He pivoted behind her and began massaging her shoulders, Lera relaxed a little, it felt good.  
  
"It's okay Lera. I'm here for you." She whispered, working up her neck. Lera nodded, not really listening. "What happened?" He asked, before adding "Aside from wounding the poor table?" He asked, she could hear a smile in his voice.  
  
"Chair, not table, and It deserved the injury." She said, a small smile tickling her lips then residing as she continued. " I'm to have a death match with Saban." She confided in a petrified whisper.  
  
Stu promptly stopped massaging her and took a sharp breath. Lera was expecting a lecture, or at least a good bout of cursing. He started massaging her shoulders again. Lera felt a tear hit her shoulder. She twisted around at looked up at Stu. His eyes were wet, and he was looking away.  
  
"If he kills you Lera." She shook his head, his voice weary. Lera didn't understand were the feelings he felt came from.  
  
She didn't know what he liked about her. She was weak.  
  
Why couldn't Joel feel this way? 


	21. The Beginning

Read and Review. What d'you think should happen? (Only so I can make sure it doesn't ) *evil cackle* WHAT'S THIS?!?!? Only one review for my last chapter. Wow.musta sucked BIG TIME I will strive for perfection *deep bow* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The rest of that day, and the next went by in a blur for Lera. She kept to herself and trained with Stu, learning a few last minute tricks from him. All the while, he lectured her for accepting his challenge. Lera ignored that. Stu yelled at her for a while that night, the night before her fight. She would be a knight in a few short months and she was putting her life and future on the line for this little bastard.  
  
When the singing and dancing began the next day, everyone gathered in the indoor fencing court to watch a short theatrical presentation done by two Copper Island Jesters. As the play ended and the actors took a bow to the clapping and laughing audience, Saban walked to the center of the court.  
  
The play had been funny, but Lera was too high strung at the moment to laugh at all. She was stretching behind the crudely mad audience bleachers. Stu was pacing nearby, casting worried glances at Lera. She halted, straining to hear what Saban was saying. She only caught fragments of what he was saying, which was odd because it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"Will Leralinda-Quirana of Sharta please step forth and meet this challenge?" Lera heard the king call out. She could tell by his voice that he didn't like Saban any more than she did, and he thought that there were no solid grounds for this Death Match, but he knew the laws, no challenge could be denied unless it was by the person challenged. Lera would say no. Everyone in the room knew this.  
  
It took Lera a moment to realise that he was calling her. She hadn't been called Leralinda for several years. In fact, she doubted people even knew her name was Leralinda. Except maybe Carlyn. Taking a deep breath, Lera walked out to the center of the court and bowed to the king and queen, sitting elegantly next to their enemy, even on equally tall thrones. Then she bowed to the audience, flicking her eyes through it for familiar faces. She spotted David, who waved to her and gave her the thumbs up. At least on friend was encouraging.  
  
As she stood back up from being bent in half in bow, Lera spotted Joel. She wished she hadn't. He looked about four weeks dead. He was pale as death itself and was rubbing his temples, looking really stressed out. She felt her shoulders tense unwontedly. Damnit. He caught her eye as she bowed as shortly as custom would permit to Saban. He tried to smile reassuringly, but he looked almost more afraid than she did.  
  
Lera shook her arms and legs and picked up her sword, offered to her by a first year page, who shot her dirty looks and smiled to Saban. She longed to smack his in the face. They would never be able to convince everyone that women were equals.  
  
Rolling her shoulders and dipping the tip of her sword in salute Lera wondered which breath would be her last, what he last thought would be, what her dying words would be. She wondered what her last wish would be.  
  
Circling slowly upon the flagged start by the page-boy, Lera contracted and loosened her leg muscles, hoping for the opening she would need. She forgot about the left left right rule when she made to cross over with her right foot the second time. She fumbled slightly. (The left left right rule and a strategy of footing for fencing that was commonly used in medieval times.)  
  
Saban lunged in, his sword hissing through the air, reminding Lera of the snake he was. He swished his blade skilfully sideways then snaked it back lunging forth in a figure eight form, making it nearly impossible to block. Since she couldn't block, Lera leapt back, dropped to her knees and rolled away.  
  
Saban snorted with laughter as she stood up a few meters away.  
  
"Well done, Squire." He said with distaste. "But that was the most un orthodox thing I've ever seen. Only a weakling couldn't defend that attack." He hissed at her. He hit her button.  
  
She hated him. More than ever. She wasn't weak. She just wasn't. He was the weak one. His beliefs were weak. His morals were weak. She hated him. He should die. Lera twisted out the way as his blade nipped forwards, slicing neatly though the muscle in her left thigh. In the corner of her eye, as she fell, Lera saw Joel drop his hand to his own wounded thigh, which had yet to had just had it's stitches removed.  
  
Blood gushed from the wound. Lera felt nauseous. Despite all of her instincts and medical training, she didn't pinch the wound. She stood up, keeping her weight off of the leg. The cut was an inch, give or take, deep and it throbbed like nothing she had felt before. This was no match to her emotional pain. She could hear the sounds of people screaming for her to kill the bastard, but they were muffled. She could see Stu hovering outside of the ring. It was a death match. He couldn't help her.  
  
Swinging sloppily in, Lera caught Saban off guard. He was busy looking at her surprised by her determination. She cut a scant centimetre into his shoulder before he leapt away, furious for being proved the fool, if only momentarily. She would have to do better if she wanted to live.  
  
A few more encounters like the first left Lera out of breath, sweating through her breast band and shirt, and bleeding too quickly for health. She winched as she stepped onto her left leg to pivot and swing in. Saban took a chance, assuming she was faking and lifted his blade to block an over swing. A swing she feigned then switched out of at the last minute and hacked up and under his arm. He screamed as he fell to the ground, half of his shoulder hacked in half from the armpit up.  
  
He grappled at his semi-severed limb and wailed like a baby. As his scream slowed and his broke into a feverish sweat, Saban pulled himself upright, picking up his sword with his other hand. He had been trained to handle pain. He was breathing heavily and tears were rolling down his cheeks from the pain.  
  
He lashed at her, angrily with his left hand. His moves we jerky from the pain and disorientation of his left hand. Lera blocked them easily, but felt herself slipping as more blood collected on the ground at her feet. Glancing down for a second to re-establish her footing, Lera let her gaze drop from Saban. He slashed in a circle and Lera barely had time to clank her sword against his before she tripped in her own blood at went down on the flat of her back.  
  
Breathing hard and knowing certain death was upon her, Lera lay still, panting as silence filled the auditorium. She could feel the sticky sweetness of her own blood soaking through her shirt onto her back. Her leg hurt worse than ever.  
  
Saban stepped over her, leering at her from above, blocking out the light of the sun spilling through the only window above.  
  
"You always were weak. This is the end." He whispered, his voice as cold as the fingers of death.  
  
Lera chocked a little as blood was brought up into her mouth. Sunlight glinted off of Saban's sword as he raised it for the final strike.  
  
(I was going to leave it here, I honestly was, but then I realised that I would loose inspiration if I did this, and things might not go as planned.)  
  
Lera could hear the sound of people breathing. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion. She could see Stu grab the railing hard, his knuckles white and his face pale. She could see Joel stand up quickly, wincing for her pain and his own. She could see sweat trickling from Saban's face, above hers.  
  
She thought of all the things she'd left unsaid. Un done. She hadn't made it. Her journey had failed. She had never shown her mother, or the world that she could do it. She could make it. She was weak. Just as Saban said. Lera felt one tear. Only one trickle down her cheek. Slow motion. Time was hers.  
  
This couldn't be how it ended.  
  
Lera felt the steel of her blade his her fingers as Saban through himself into the final blow. He was falling towards her. Without thinking much, and knowing her stunt probably would work and that it was much to cliché to look good, Lera brought her blade up, just as Saban made to strike.  
  
She kicked out with one sprawling foot, her wounded one and knocked him off of his feet. Saban fell forwards, pierced through with her sword. He coughed blood up all over her shoulder. His eyes were open and staring at her, still blinking.  
  
"Look who is weak now." She whispered, shoving Saban's body off of her.  
  
Time rushed in around her as the pressure of days lifted from her shoulders. She stretched her neck out and cried., She curled in a ball, the wound on her leg un bearable. She sobbed.  
  
Stu was at her side in seconds, shooting dirty looks at Joel as he limped over, followed by Carlyn, who looked ecstatic.  
  
"Whoo!!!! Lera!!! You kick ASS!" He cursed, dropping to her side, and patting her on the back.  
  
She smiled weakly, and nodded to him her eyes dropping. Someone lifted her up and carried her from the ring.  
  
"Wait." She whispered, struggling. She was set down on the ground. She half walked, half dragged herself over to Saban's eagle spread body. No one had touched him yet. Kneeling by him Lera grabbed his head with her hands and peered into his still open eyes. His perfectly chisled face had lost the lines of coldness, and for the first time Lera wondered what it must have been like for him. In his family. She wondered.  
  
"This is not my end. Nor yours. It is the beginning of something new though." She whispered, almost forgivingly tucking a strand of his fine blond hair behind his young ears. "The beginning." She whispered, more to herself this time.  
  
Inky black tendrils blotted her vision as she passed out next to her forgiven nemesis. All was forgiven.for now. 


	22. Admitting is the first step

*sigh* that was almost a climax. But she aint a knight yet, so chill out man! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lera blinked. She felt wonderful. Healthy Rejuvenated. She could smell snow. Somehow. She turned her head. She was in her room. She room that was attached with Stu's. Alone.  
  
She looked out the window and was greeted by the sight of a sparkling winter wonderland. Everything was new and bright and flakes fell from the sky like heavenly tears of joy. Lera sat up. Yawning and stretching at the same time, Lera got up and got dressed, almost forgetting the passing by-s of the days before.  
  
Moving to open her door, Lera heard loud scuffling outside and Stu rushed in from his room, no knocking.  
  
"DON'T OPEN IT!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Lera leapt back from the door, looking alarmed. She shot his a questioning glance and placed a hand against her heart. It had leapt into her throat.  
  
"Ack! I've been fending them off all day. They wont leave me alone. I cant get rid of them and if you let them in, all will be lost." Stu heaved, flopping onto her freshly mad bed, marring its perfection.  
  
Lera tapped her foot impatiently, giggling a little at Stu's drama. "Who exactly is out there?" She asked glancing at the door, which was shaking from the pounding on the outside.  
  
"Your admirers." Stu said, exaggerating his exhaustion.  
  
Lera laughed and opened the door. People flooded in. Literally. Flooded. People she didn't know and had never even seen pooled around her hugging her and shaking her hands. Both of them. She just nodded and laughed, looking confused and dazed. People smiled with her. It seemed that Saban had been really un popular among the pages.  
  
People who had thanked her a hundred times over began sifting out of the room, and only a few people who Lera knew remain. Food and present were everywhere. Lera felt like a celebrity. So many cards said that they were sorry for not believing in her.  
  
Carlyn and Joel burst in, looking excited, and side by side.  
  
"Food!" Carlyn yelled and collapsed onto a heap of candy coated pretzels from some lady who Saban had raped in the village.  
  
Joel limped over to her.  
  
"Can I have a moment?" He whispered.  
  
Lera looked around and the few remaining people. Stu, David, Carlyn, A young girl Lera didn't recognize and a few pages. She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe in a bit, once I can clear these people out?" She asked. Joel just nodded distractedly.  
  
"Sure." He said, trotting over to Carlyn to eat pretzels with him.  
  
Stu, who decided to drink an entire 40oz. Of strawberry rum to himself was rolling on the floor singing a song that went somewhat like this:  
  
"I am so Happy. H-A-P-Y Happy Happy Happy H-A-P-Y Like a little puppy H-A-P-Y"  
  
And so on.  
  
Lera laughed and took the few scant inches left of strawberry rum from him. She took a swing from the bottle. Whoosh. It his her stomach in a few seconds, She nearly choked. Warm tingles raced through her body and she felt her leg sear s she stumbled into the wall. Mumbling ouch, Lera downed the rest of the bottle and a few inches of the next. It was good to forget.  
  
She smiled as Carlyn waved good bye, and she waved back, wondering why he was glancing at Joel so often.  
  
Stu said something about spending the night at the Prancing Pony with a girl he met and tottered away. The pages left, with a lot of food mind you, Smiling at her innocently, and the tall, slim girl looked as if she had something to say as she left, but didn't. Lera smiled up at Joel, who was standing above her, frowning a little.  
  
"Lera? Are you completely incapacitated?" He asked, prying the rum from her fingers. She nodded sluggishly. She actually wasn't really that drunk, but she had a feeling whatever Joel had to say was important, and she didn't want to take it seriously.  
  
Joel sighed and made to leave. Lera stood up. "I'm not Joel." Joel turned around and paused, his fingers on the door knob. "I'm not drunk."  
  
A small smile flitted across his face. "Damn good actor."  
  
Lera smiled, a laugh escaping from her throat. Joel walked back over to her. Peering into her eyes, he seemed to be searching for something. They stood for a few moments merely looking at eachother before Joel took her hand in his.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
The words seemed to fill the air between them and Lera stammered. How long had she dreamed of this moment. (Probably not that long, but to her it seemed a long time.) She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Now would be a good time to say something." Joel said, nervous smile crossing his lips.  
  
Lera shook her head and kissed him, rising on her tippy toes to meet his lips. She felt the heat of her face on hers, his hands on hers, his thighs and stomach pressing against hers. She flicked into his mouth with her tongue and he returned it. It was like nothing she had ever felt. They didn't stop for breath. She felt if she died she would die happy. He treated her delicately, and she felt as if she wanted to be close to him. As close as she could. Forever.  
  
"I love you." 


	23. Unfeeling

Shitty deal. Guys are ass holes. Short. Sorry. Read and reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lera opened her eyes, the warmth of another body pressing against her. She could see the flurries of snow showering down from the sky in a veil of white powder. She had lost track of time. She couldn't see the sun peeking through the snow, so she had no notion of what time it was.  
  
She rose from her bed, her body ached, but she was unsettlingly happy. Behind her she heard Joel sigh. She turned around. Joel was lying on his back the blanket covered his lower body, but his tanned, taunt chest was revealed. Lera let her eyes roam across his exposed body. He was beautiful. She loved him more than anything else in the world.  
  
"Hm." Joel mumbled, sleepily.  
  
"What was that?" Lera asked, forgetting her quest for the time and slunk back under the covers, the tantalizing warmth calling to her. She snuggled against him.  
  
"I said, Your good. Was that your first time?" He asked, draping an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.  
  
Lera felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She felt like they were so. intimate now, after their joining. Apparently he still considered her a buddy. From the way he hung his arm around her shoulders.  
  
She nodded, biting her lip. Joel laughed at her blush and climbed out of the bed. Dressing casually and moving to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have errands to run, people to see and things to do." Joel replied, buttoning up his pants.  
  
Lera must have looked confused because Joel suddenly sat down on the end of her bed and looked sympathetically at her.  
  
"Oh.you didn't think that we were a 'thing'?" He asked, "Did you?"  
  
Lera frowned and looked away. She didn't understand what was going on. She hand't imagined the morning.  
  
"Aww.That's cute. You thought I would go on to be a Wild Mage with you by my side?" Joel laughed, but Lera found it more cruel and taunting than comforting, as usual.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lera asked. She trusted Joel. She loved him. He loved her.  
  
"My dear girl. My dear, Gullible Girl. I wanted a piece of your ass. I got it. I gotta go now though, dearie. Daine is planning on meeting me in the fields for a lesson. More ladies waiting. Cant have me all to yourself.That wouldn't be fair."  
  
Joel waved good-bye, leering at her from the doorway, and left.  
  
Lera count breath. She was going to die. She didn't understand. He loved her. He did love her. She could feel her body. She felt completely detached. It didn't seem real. Only few short hours before she could feel how much he loved her. His heart beating in unison with hers when they made love.  
  
Lera lay back against her pillow. No tears came. She didn't know what to do. She had not imagined, in her deepest nightmares that she would be betrayed by the only man who had not yet used her trust. 


	24. Carlyn

*sigh*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Lera?" A gently knock came on the door to her room. Lera didn't move. She felt used. Stu pushed open the door that joined their rooms. His finger were pressed on his temples and Lera could only imagine the hangover he had. "You okay?"  
  
Lera nodded, unconvincingly, standing to get dressed.  
  
"Agh!" Stu grunted, covering his eyes.  
  
Lera quickly pulled a blanket over her naked body. "Sorry about that." She said calmly. She wondered if he could see Joel's mark on her.  
  
"Listen, Lera. I saw Joel leaving. Is everything okay?" Stu asked, stepped closer to her. Lera didn't pull away. She didn't move. She nodded, her eyes not welling with tears like she had thought they would.  
  
"I'm fine. Just great. Just Fucking dandy. Everything is all fucking right." Lera said, her voice not changing tones at all.  
  
Stu stared at her for a moment, completely perplexed then he nodded nervously. "So.. I'm going to go kick Joel's ass. Be right back." He tipped his hat to her and stepped out of her room.  
  
"No!" Lera lunged after him, and collided with him on the other side of the door. He grabbed onto her as she fell and steadied her. He pulled her against him, hugging her tightly.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. Suddenly it didn't matter about Joel. He didn't mean anything. And he hadn't hurt her. She was her own person and it had been her choice.  
  
"Stu." She whispered.  
  
He didn't let go of her, but kept rubbing her back, hugging her.  
  
"After all this. Through all this. It was you who stayed by my side. Through all of it." She whispered.  
  
Stu ducked his head and kissed her forehead.  
  
"That's what friends are for." He said.  
  
Lera nodded against his chest as Carlyn walked in.  
  
"Jesus Fucking Christ." He swore. Lera suddenly saw it how he must. Her standing naked, wrapped in a thin blanket, and Stu in his loincloth, embracing.  
  
"Stu!" He screamed. Lera felt her heart wrench. Carlyn sounded completely distressed. "You asshole! You fucking Prick!" He cursed, turning on his heel and walking away, his whole body shaking with anger, or something.  
  
Stu cursed under his breath. "Carlyn! This isn't what it looks like!" He called.  
  
Lera could faintly hear Carlyn's reply as he turned another corner, becoming further away "It never is."  
  
Stu looked at Lera. She was peering at him curiously.  
  
"Damnit Lera. Why are you so blind. Carlyn loves you. The kind of love that lasts forever. The kind of love that rips you apart from the inside out. You're the only one who cant see it. He loves you in a way that will change him forever. I knew that. Now he sees this. Damnit." Stu yelled the last curse.  
  
Lera didn't breathe. She didn't know if it was possible to realise how much you love someone after being friends with them for eight years.  
  
"Carlyn!" She yelled, sprinting from Stu's dorm, donning only a blanket. 


	25. Lady Knight

Last Chappie. Sorry, but it seems to be dragging on.  
  
Dedications:  
  
First off, I just want to specifically thank Wake-Robin for their reviews. I honestly wouldn't have written so bloody much on this story if they hadn't been there. I always knew I would get at least on review per chapter from Wake-Robin. Thank you!  
  
Secondly, AngelAnimeFan, Lady Bee and Midnight Unicorn. You guys are right up there with Wake-Robin. I love reading your reviews, and hey, if your interested, I write HP fanfics too! Lol. I might start a new TP Fic, just so I can read your reviews again. I'll miss you, and I never really even spoke to you!!!!  
  
The rest of the people I LOVE:  
  
Carmen(Random Numbers), Warrior of Destiny, Ophelia-Waterhouse, and psycho Lioness 13. You guys were great. Thank you.  
  
FreakShow, Xiko, Bookgoddess, Monu, Anasha, Alanna*geek*, afro soak, wild goddess, Lana and Me. You all made me feel so much better when I signed onto MSN to see a bunch of new random reviewers that I could look forwards to hearing from.  
  
LOVE YOU ALL TONS!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lera stepped into the joy sucking darkness of the chamber. Her ordeal began.  
  
The scrapping of the huge door against the cobblestone floor sent chills rushing through her. Darkness engulfed her. No sound cam as she lowered herself into a corner of the room. Nothing happened. Her breath came quickly and she could hear ringing that wasn't there. She feared this. It knew her fear of nothingness. She couldn't feel heat, or pressure. She could taste nothing in the air, sense no emotions. Suddenly Saban came forth, holding a torch.  
  
"You don't know how long I have waited in the depths of the darkness of this horror. Waited for you." His voice dripped with loathing. Lera scrambled to her feet, drawing her sword from its sheath. She longed to scorn him. But all was forgiven.  
  
'I don't fear you.' She thought, loudly. He seemed to have heard her, for he cocked his head, a leer plastered on his lips.  
  
"I don't think you heard me, dearie." He scratched his scalp and stepped into a beam of light, coming from nowhere. "I waited here. After they healed me. You see. You missed my heart. Punctured my liver. I was in a coma for five weeks. But I did heal. I came to the chamber. I waited for you. For years, I snuck out and ate then snuck back in with nothing to do but wallow in my fears. You think an hour in the chasms of this hell is bad? Try years. Counts days, the minutes slipping by like sand in an hour glass, only not nearly as fast. I was slowly beaten at by this chambers walls, its powers. But alas. I am still alive. And able enough to kill you."  
  
Lera withdrew a breath sharply. She didn't speak. He whispered to the walls, pressing his hands flat against their coarse surface. She could hear the lecherous hiss of his words drifting through the silence. They filled her mind.  
  
He drew his sword in unison with hers, the ringing of the metal as it was pulled from it's sheath echoing in the hollow room. Lera stepped forth, meeting his challenge. 'I killed you once, I'll do it again.' She thought, brining her sword to his and squatting into the starting stance. Saban moved with the liquid grace of a spirit, causing Lera to wonder whether he was indeed still alive, or if he had passed on in the depths of the darkness in which they now fought.  
  
The only sounds to be heard were the clinking of their blades as the smashed together rapidly, nipping through the air, whistling around them. Lera could hear her feet padding against the stone floor as she pivoted and shuffled, keeping her balance. His ever strike, and her every block jarred her arm. Soon it was numb and Lera gritted her teeth, biting her tongue. It was all she could do to keep from dropping her blade.  
  
Time stopped. Lera could see his blade lunging towards her unblocked chest. As if in slow mode, she twisted, avoiding it, and dropped to one knee. She slammed her blade home. Blood trickled down the length of her sword and dripped off her elbows. She didn't move. Neither did Saban. She could hear his gurgling gasps as he fell to the ground, run through with her sword. Lera stood, peering down at him. She dipped her head.  
  
Closing her eyes and sliding down the wall, Lera was oblivious to what went on around her. She thought she could hear the sound of bats, fluttering above her, but she didn't so much as shudder. She relaxed against it's walls.  
  
'You cant beat me.' She thought, clasping her hands before her eyes to keep from bringing the horrors to life.  
  
Suddenly all went silent.  
  
'I cant.' The chamber whispered, its words flowing through her mind. 'You are right. I cannot. Go from this room, knowing you have earned what ever is to come. You are the one, the first, the only to have bested my powers. You must tell no one. For you are truly from the gods.'  
  
'From the gods?' Lera asked, brushing her legs as she stood, light streaming from the door as it was pushed open.  
  
'Yes. The gods.'  
  
Lera stepped into the light, a roar of clapping going through the hall. She blinked, her eyes unadjusted to the brightness. People swarmed around her. She couldn't see. Or move. Her arm was numb from her duel with Saban.  
  
"Wait!" Someone called. Lera turned on her heel. Saban's body was dragged from the chamber. Lera didn't move. She didn't know what happened. "We shouldn't be able to find this." He looking at Lera.  
  
"He." She coughed, swallowing a few times, her voice hoarse. "He waited for me there. Since I killed him the first time." She staggered them fell, hitting the floor like a rock in a pond.  
  
-------  
  
Lera rubbed her wrists, blinking at the floor. The cold steel of the kings sword tapped her shoulders lightly and his voice rang out through the palace.  
  
"Sir, Lady Leralinda Quirana of Sharta."  
  
Lera rose and turned to the audience, her eyes wet with emotion. So many years. SO many trying years. And what now. She saw Carlyn in the crowd, towering over everyone else. He didn't say anything. But his eyes said everything.  
  
Oblivious to everyone around her, Lera ran across the room and wrapped her arms around Carlyn's neck. She pressed her lips against his, feeling as if nothing was so right. He looped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Lera's heart pulsed and she could feel his beating through his chest, in unison with hers. She could sense she heat that fizzed through her, starting at their locked lips.  
  
Lera was vaguely aware of the thunderous applause and the hoots and cat calls echoing around them. She opened her eyes and peered into Carlyn's blue ones. Their foreheads and noses still pressing together.  
  
"I don't want to let go." She whispered, smiling softly  
  
He shook his head. "Don't."  
  
Lera blinked slowly at him. She wondered if he could feel her eyelashes. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was in a fairy tale.  
  
"Marry me?" he asked, below his breath. Lera didn't move. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yes." The answer was simple. The promise lasted forever.  
  
"To a new beginning." Carlyn wrapped his hand behind her head, cradling her in his palms, his fingers entwined in her hair. He brought her to him and kissed passionately, ignoring his friends. Lera smiled against his mouth. He pulled away, staring into her eyes, grinning back.  
  
"I love you Lady Knight." 


End file.
